


Batman & LB

by dagaberto



Series: Batman & LB [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Multi, My fist fic, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagaberto/pseuds/dagaberto
Summary: JL, after not interfiering with  Paris for a long time sees their local heroes also needs a bit training, so they send a great teacher with a bat complex.  This is my first work.





	1. The meeting

It was a normal day at the watchtower, Clark was looking out from the massive windows to the abss of the space and beyond.

10:50 AM

In the meeting Clark was fairly bored to hell,it looked like everything was good atleast for 2 week and he wanted to make his time with his family now,after all he is a father and he has much more responsibilities now.

Bruce was very sure that everybody in the meeting was really positive because for this 2 week non-attack thing,he **wants** to relax too but then he wakes with the batmans voice and become serious(grumpy) again.

Martian manhunter was already knew that everybody was looking forward to get out from the meeting room, but has one last thing to announce and prabably the only important thing in this meeting. So he cleared his throat just for the attention and continue "last and most important thing is from the france" everybody is serious now, even joke cracker flash " as you know there is almost always monster attacks happens but this time it was even hard for them and even they got pretty bad injuries" .

"So what j'onn, you want some of us to go there while they healed up ?" said wally, " No,this duo is still in good shape but perhaps they need somebody as a mentor"said j'onn." I thought they already have a teacher, that old japanese man" said diana.

"chinese. And yes mr. Fuu İS their teacher, but I guess he likes them to learn as themselfs." said Batman.

"Well you dont want them to run at you with all their problems I suppose."Said hawkgirl."But we still looking at two teenagers that struggle with life too."said Superman."They might need to learn something from us or other heroes" said Batman and started a feedback.

"this video recorded 5 days ago, they didnt let this man run out and call the cops,and arrest him for running in red light. Conculusuon: They weren't in time and this girl almost lost her life." said batman.In the feedback they saw how sad the duo was looking .They look like know they did something wrong but couldn't pin out the right moment.

11:35 AM

"So whats your idea ?" said Clark to Diana "well,I cant lie, I'm not that good with childeren but I know they need somebody to look out for them" said diana

"and besides whats the reason to break a powerful magic to learn their identities and not contact with them?" said diana and remembered that painful night with zatana.İt gave her chills."İt s called 'take no changes' Diana"said Bruce while walking towards them.

"Yea sure Bruce I'm certain they found out something to take all of us down" said Clark while chuckle."Who knows Clark, that girl can make whatever she needs out of thin air and that boy can destroy everything he touches as much as I understand" said bruce while looking at the files in his hand like they curse at him."so she's like you and boy is like me when I m angry,I still cant see the 'potential enemy' part bruce."said clark."And hopefully we dont need to" said batman while still looking angry.Now that make both diana and clark worry,batman was scared... well not really,but it was shown that he was nerveous.a lot.

"lets go back to meeting room its time to decide for everybody" said Batman,and started to walk back.

11:40 AM

"So, I suppose we all did a bit thinking and we can decide for next move" said Batman and started to look at the room.When he didn't hear any objections,batman continued " so here are the choices  
1= We dont do anything and watch from a far.  
2= We'll select a team member from league and this individual will be their teacher.  
3= We can try to take them for recruits" .

"Before anybody choosing anyting I have to say, all options have a down site too. number 1: We might be very late if some major thing happens.  
Number 2: They might not want that and be hostile toward us-"

"Now come on Bruce they are just teenagers you cant just wait for them to-"

"I know the possiblty of it is very low but it is still a possiblty Barry" said Bruce.and continue"And lastly,number 3 is a farcry in my eyes, the boy have a very strich father and I'm not too sure about girl to be free at all needed time." said Batman.  
"Well we can still recruit them tho, not all of us have a free at all time life too but we can manage it."

"This should be a quastion for the duo,if you ask me"said Green Lantern,while still impaciantly moving in his chair.

''Agreed" said aquaman.and then diana.

"Well, we only left with 2 choices then" said Batman and put a tablet in front of everybody .

"When everybody done, the computer will tell the winning choice" said Batman.

"Hey why arent you doin a vote Batman ? " said the Victor.

"Because I already done it Victor " said Batman and get back to paciantly waiting.

11:45 AM

"Well here is the results: only one person voted for option 1 and the rest is for option 2 . witch means we need to choose somebody as their teacher... any volenteers?" asked the Batman.

Everybody was looking eachother at that point, it was a big crime rate down right now and everybody wanted to be with their loved ones,friends and families.

"Well, then lets put our reasons as why shouldn't be us,before we start to hit eachother." said the Batman. the tansion in the room was getting ticker by seconds. "Well we all know it is best for me to stay in the watch tower" said Cyborg.Everybody agreed on that,because while he was still a heavy hitter in the team everyboy knew that vic was at his best in tower.

"I am unfurtunetly still a bit down on human behives and emotions and I don't think I m a good teacher at that steak"said Martian Manhunter. Nobody argue about it eather.

"Well after j'onn I think this will look like a very selfish reason but I ne-"

"You are not going to France Clark"said Batman, everybody turned to him."You saved a lot more people than all of us can combine and you deserve a break with your family"

"Well yea but I can go to paris if you guys arent okey wit-"

"Clark please,Batman is right. Just keep your comm open for big things and that would be all"said diana with a smile.

"Well,are you guys all okey with this?" said clark to all room and everybody started to nod.

"Oh yea, batman whats your excuse for it ?" said hawkgirl and of course shot by a batglare immediatly. When batman about to talk his comm link in batcave started to buzz so he said "You guys, try to find the weakest excuse between you, I'll be right back"  
*****  
"What is it alfred? I'm in a meeting." said batman,while looking emotionless at the giant monotor infront of him.  
"it wont take long sir, just want to inform you that, miss kyle last seen in paris,France;she spotted by 2 teenagers and the local heroes of the paris, and as I heard that you have some important things that includes heroes of the paris,I thought that you might want to know about it sir."said alfred while looking bluntly at the monotor.

"Hm.that might change things than."said batman while stroking his jaw.  
*****


	2. Getting ready for flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part that take place in America and it is a bit short, rest probbly wont be outside of the Paris.

_**Back At The Watchtower Meeting Room**_  

"So the weakest excuse is dianas" said Barry with a determend look on his face,"Looks like only Bruce left to say his excuse, what you guys think he is gonna say?" said Hawkgirl, it was shown by her voice that she was bored out of her mind, she was dreaming to be with Hawkman right now, for a little bit at least.

While she was thinking about a special place for the night with Hawkman, suddenly Batman burst in the room in a hurry, when Barry saw him rushing in he said "Oh Batman we think this time you need something better to say than 'Penguin is planning something' otherwise you have no excuse to be out of gotham right now." while smirking uncontrolable. He knew Gotham was a soft spot for Batman, thats why he would joke about it sometimes (when he know batman is not mad).

But Batman said something he wasnt expecting "Im going to the Paris, Diana take your free time to search for those kids magic powers, rest of you be on alarm but do whatever you want." and after that Batman just walk away from the meeting room and go to the nearest teleport port.

"Wowowwo what happened all of a sudden back there Batman ?" said Flash while walking behind him " I didnt think you would give up so easy."

While still considering what he should do Bruce turned around and said "I'm not the best teacher in the world, but I think I can still keep them in shape. Better than Diana at the least" with a smirk on his face.

"And dont let the mask fool you Barry, one of my long time ... lets call it "Associate" is in there and it will be good if I meet them again"

While Barry thought a little bit about this "Associate" of batman (As far as Barry know, Bruce only has the bat family and the justice league) his phone buzzed and Barry saw a massage from his girlfriend Iris (Are you be free Barry? Cuz I made our holiday plan right ahead.) "She really dont miss the news" Thought to himself Barry and start running to the nearest teleport port.

********

_**In The Batcave** _

"So let me run it again, you are going to paris for get a little bit of 'relief' with Catwoman and you want me to be Batman again while I can be with Barbara and ruin our holiday ?"

  
Bruce didn't even turn aound to look at Dick and said "I m going to Paris for two newbie superhero and Selina is just an added reason for me to be there" Bruce than turned around and look at Dick's eyes directly "We both know you can make a great double-due with Damian and I already talked to Barbara, she said she is okay with it as long as you can take her to dinner before petrol."

Dick would be dumbfounded but he saw that before, under the mask and the man Bruce was really looking forward to seeing Selina again, but he couldn't admit it. With a puff and a smile on his face Dick said "okey but with one condition : Can you convince Alfred that popcorn isn't as bad as he think it is, so we can eat it here while watching some movies ?"

to that Bruce smiled and said "There are things none can do Dick. Be careful and stay on your toes."  
After a firm handshake bruce walked on his bed room with alfred on the way for packing.


	3. Cat in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Selina's time in Paris and how she discovered.

In Paris Le Grand Hotel/ 1 Week Ago

"And if you want anything else you can call the reception Mademoiselle ... uh"  
" Selina. Selina Kyle" Said Selina to the guy who was carrying her bags. The middle aged man smiled to that and said "Yes Mademoiselle, if there is any problem with the room or with the staff a quick call is all you need, goodnight".  
After the man gone Selina goes to the balcony, it was a good view, one that really bright just like the time they were metropolis and Bruce was kissing her "No". "No no no NO, you are here because of him girl, pull yourself together and stop thinking about him" said Selina to herself.  
Her head was spinning "Fresh air" she thought "a running in the city, some jumps and backflips and free falls next to bru- NO"  
she looked herself in the mirror "WHY? why I cant just forget about him ? I did it before why not now?" she did know the answer that was because of the ring.  
****  
She took a quick shower and than start to watch TV but there was a big problem, her french wasn't as good as she think is and there wasn't any english subtitle option. "Perfect, just great. Maybe some running in the city would clear my head" she thought to herself and got her costume from the suitcase.  
****  
She was running from rooftop to rooftop, with her claws and with her whip she was almost flying... Well much more free falling and catching cracks in walls than flying like superman or cape diving like bru- NOO "Girl whats your problem, okey he did ask you to marry with him and you break his heart with doing ... this" she started looking up the moon and stars, what was wrong with her ? HE knew the rules, he knew how to play their game and he still scared her by doing one thing she thought he wouldn't do. She took a deep breath and continue to move from rooftops.  
****  
Paris wasn't like gotham, it was a bright city, definitely not as much as metropolis but it was still made it hard to stay in the shadows, so she thought 'why even bother' and start to go back to the hotel.  
When she was in her way she heard a girl with a really low pinched voice, "Who do you guys think you are? coming here and threating me and my boyfriend, do you bozos even know who I'm ?" Oh no. Selina knew what was about to happen, a blonde bratty girl was about to yell about their parents. "Chloe hush I got this" said the red haired boy next to her, from their look they couldn't be more than 15 and the bozos around them was looking in their middle 40s. If this thing gets ugly (Which Selina assumed it was about to) the fight wont be a fair one."No Nathaniel they cant threat a Bourgeois". Bourgeois ? oh no, Selina remembered that was the majors surname which meant she was his daughter, and it looked like thugs was thinking the same thing too but from their face they were planning something bad.  
After one or two minutes one of them talked "Well then Mademoiselle, Im sure your father could give us some pocket money if we can found a way to convince him, what you boys say? " Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a little rushed but hope you guys enjoyed. And yes I low key ship nathaniel/chloe. Dont judge me plz. Oh and  
> I'm probbly not gonna write about this couple.


	4. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for almost a mounth. College and exams are hard to handle for me. AND sorry for any grammar fails.  
> this chapter was a little rushed and I m forign to english, hopefully you are gonna like it :))

_**AT THE ALLEY** _

Nathaniel was really pissed right now, not much to the burglars but more to the Chloe, those guys, who only want some money was getting really serious and just from their looks he can confirm their intansion was to stomp him and get to the Chloe. 

While he was thinking a way out of this and also try to protect Chloe, they all heard a giggle. First of Nathaniel thought he just imagine the giggle because of the adrenaline in his system, but then he saw the burglar were looking up too.

“What was that noise guys?” said the one closest to Nathaniel. “Maybe somebody is filming us boss, should we get going ?” asked the one on the far right corner of the street.

“That would be wise, but are you guys wise enough ?” said a feminine voice.

Suddenly the guy asked about leaving took flying in air with… something.

All of the criminals were scared now. They were looking around them while a figure was picking them one by one, only 3 guys was left now and they all standing back to back, trying to find the “thing” that was taking them suddenly they saw a ball fall to the floor directly under their feet and explode.

Nathaniel and Chloe was in utter shock, they were standing there with their jaws in ground while a figure appear in the shadows.

Chloe was the first one talking “Chat noir? Where is ladybug ? And when did she started laughing like tha…”

When the mysterious figure walked out of the shadows they see that this figure was taller then chat noir, and then they saw the figure was a woman. “A wanna be?” though Chloe but still didn’t say that out loud because she did save their lives.

“Chat noir?” mysterious woman started to smirk “sorry darling but I m not that feline, tho you can just call me Catwoman” said the woman with a thick American accent.

Nathaniel  almost didn’t understand any word she said. He did understand that was english witch wasn’t his strong part, but Chloe understand her perfectly and was about to thank her when 2 figures drop behind her.

“What’s going on here?” said ladybug, she and chat noir was ready to fight with a big group, at least the police report said there was a big group, but there was only one woman with a skin tight black suit that…. was a little relieving.

“Aww sorry cutesies but the situation is under control right now, but I'm sure you can help this couple, they might be in shock.” said the woman and started to climb the building on her right.

After her little shock Chloe looked at the cat woman and yelled at her “Wait, catwoman thanks for saving, they could make my dress dirty.”

“Rich brats” thought Selina.They never gonna chance.

After their own little shock ladybug and chat noir escorted the couple as Ladybug took chloe to hotel and Chat Noir take Nathaniel to his house. After that, they meet up in the Eiffel tower.

_**1 HOUR AFTER THE ENCOUNTER** _

 

“Well that was strange, what are you thinking Chat? Is she’s a new hero to help us?”

“I hardly believe that my lady, according to news she is originally from Gotham, America. And her history isn’t a lovable one.” said Chat. He was really serious when he talked, over the time they were working Chats puns were starting to go down,that was true, but still he wasn’t THAT serious, and Marinette was surely didn’t like it.

“What about her history Chat?” asked Marinette. “Well for starters she is a infamous thief in there and a big enemy/love interest of Batman”

“The guy with that scary mask, god he gave me chills even tho I only saw his face on TV once” said Ladybug.

To that Chat noir smiled “Don’t worry m’lady I’m here as your white knight” said Chat while giggling.

“I don’t get it,what was the punchline this time” said Ladybug, looking dumbfounded. “Well the think is in gotham people refer batman as Dark Knight”

“Really ?” said Ladybug with a displeased face.

While they were talking chat barely saw a silhouette on the rooftops with the corner of his eye and then when he looked closely with his boton he confirm that silhouette was Catwoman.

“What’s the matter chat ?” said Ladybug.

Chat noir turned to her with a determined face and said “Let’s go and learn why she’s here”.

*****

It was a really beautiful night in the Paris, temperature was just right and the light show on eiffel tower was really pretty and lastly the 2 teenegers that running towards her (“Why do I have a feeling they aren’t coming for autographs” thought selina) were such cute things she could hug them for an hour straight.

Okey maybe boy needed some fashion design ideas from her for his hair but that was it.

*****

“Ah local heroes of Paris, what can I do for you two cutesies ?” said Catwoman with a big smile in his face. “You can start by stop calling us cutesies” said Ladybug with a straight face.

“And you can tell us why are you here, I don’t recall any big opening galas with lots of diamonds.” said Chat noir suspecting her from the second he saw her.

“Auch, can’t a lady just want to travel the world at her heart contest?” said catwoman, chat’s comments really did sting a bit.

“Not a lady like you, so just save yourself trouble and tell us why are you here” said chat in english he was secretly appreciating that he learned english from the best teachers now.

_“Well, get a load of this bullcrap now”_ thought Selina. they were just as a pain as the robins (specially Demian who couldn’t look past her criminal state, but honestly she couldn’t care less)

“Well then young heroes lets make a test and if you pass I’ll give you my answer” said Selina with a wide smile. “And what if we lost ?” said ladybug her anticipations were start to get her even though she try not to show it.

“Hmm, how about you two will leave me alone for a while ?” Selina really thought they gonna chicken out but to her surprise chat noir get a bit close and said “whats the test ?”

_“huh well they either think I m an easy pick or they are fresher than I thought”_

“Well if you are so eager boy, the test is catching me. You have exactly all the time till I say enough” said Selina.

“What? You are just gonna say stop when we catch you then” protested Ladybug and to that Selina give a wicked smile that scared chat noir just slightly.

“Oh that assuming you are gonna catch me honey, and don’t worry I m a thief, not much a cheater and then you aren’t wearing cape” said selina and then turned her back against them. “play or don’t, its up to you” said Selina while getting  little comfy on the rooftop.

“Okey we are in when are we starting?” said chat that make ladybug a little uneasy; her partner wouldn’t do that, sure he was usually straight forward but still.

“Ooo, okey then we are starting, NOW” yelled catwoman and took of running while throwing a smoke bomb to cover her track.

 

**AFTER 10 MİNUTES**

_“Okey this is getting emberassing”_ thought Marinette. At first they were right behind her then *POFF* she was nowhere to be found and then she start MOCKING them from one rooftop away, and when they got there (witch only took like 2 seconds) she was missing again.

this torture continued for about 5 minutes and after that she just started to run straight, not even hiding her track witch they started to follow her and  Marinette really started to question her humanity, she was fast and really athletic and on top of all she was really smart.It didn’t matter what they do, she just predicted and counter it.

After another 5 minutes of running and dodging she stopped dead on her track and turned.Chat knew they lost. He was breathless, sweaty and exhausted from all the running and really angry. He looked to ladybug and she wasn’t really too different from him, and when he looked at the Catwoman, she was just smiling there her parting wasn’t as loud as them and she was looking more alive than ever.

“Well this conclude our sport time _cutesiess,_ now if you excuse me I need go back oh and we should try this again later” said Catwoman and walked away. While chat thinking following her to her safehouse she turned to him with a wicked smile and said “a a a sorry pumpkins but no following and drop a mix of smoke and flash grenade on the rooftop.

When they eyes adjust to the lighting she was nowhere to be found _*AGAIN*_ thought Marinette

she was really pissed now and was about to search her but at the last second her ring started to beep.

Chat putted his hand on Ladybugs shoulder and said “we need to rest and recharge we’ll catch her another time” and with that they aparted and started go different routes.

“ This was fun” said Selina to herself. She was exhausted and sweaty and started to forget him.

“now all I need is a hot bath and a good sleep” thought selina while getting  in the bathroom.  


	5. Bat in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys I m so sorry I was away for so long blame the finals and boku no hero academia for that and a bit of my personal lazyness. I know this chapter is a small one but the next one will be longer and hopefully it will take less time. 
> 
> btw I m listening DOOM 2016 soundtrack while writing this( and story) do you guys think its healthy ?
> 
> let me know your thoughts about the chapter and it would make me write faster too. I know I take my commenting skills from Ali-a . 
> 
> Have a nice day everybody.

**_At The Plane_ **

 

Bruce was getting his equipment ready for the landing and was talking  with Damian.

“So how long are you gonna stay there father ? Its getting boring when batman is the one that doing the distraction part.” said Damian with a bored look on his face, his eyebrows were so low it almost looked like he was sleeping.

“I don’t know for sure Damian, but I can tell more than a week will be necessary and don’t let Dick to doing all the talk, some of those low lifes know I don’t talk much in fights.” said bruce while putting his gloves to the briefcase. Fortunally his new suit can shrink to be able to comfortable (and less catching attention) to carry around in a small suitcase.

 

“So did you hear anything new about her father?” asked Damian, usually he wouldn’t give a crap about stuff like that, He was REALLY bored.

 

“No and for the last time, when I see her I’m only going to question her for moving to Paris. Because as much as I know there isn’t any big, popular and new jewelry museums in Paris.” said Bruce, hoping that would be enough to shut damian. While Damian wasn’t in complete joy for his proposal he wasn’t against it too, but talking about Selina with his son, was making Bruce feel… “uneasy”.

 

“Well I just saw a news report about her father, looks like she’s helping people in there but of course that might be a trick and after she made them feel safe about her, boom she can start to thievery again, what are you thinking about it father ?” asked Damian suddenly he didn’t felt so bored.

 

“I think we will see it with time son.” said Bruce. He didn’t even want to think about it.

 

When Damian was about to ask about superheroes, the pilot made the landing announcement . Bruce was still feeling a bit annoyed he couldn’t come to the Paris with batwing but it would need a good place to hide and he doubted the Le Grand Hotel would consider it as a ambitious science project.

 

**_At Le Grand Hotel_ **

 

“Daddy why do I have to wait with you here for just some rich douchebag ? I have to go and see Nathaniel!” said Chloe, she was beyond pissed off, while she was supposed to go out with nathaniel she was stuck here waiting some important person from Gotham.

“I m sorry for this darling but you know about manners too and this guy is not a douchebag, or-”

“Or he is a really rich douchebag so that makes them not a douchebag, right dad” Said Chloe while looking even more annoyed than before.

 

  


	6. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and yes I know it isn't much but hopefully I'll be able to post much faster that way.( write your comments, I always like some constructive criticism (or you know you can say how much it sucks ass and I should kill myself with some good reasons behind it ofcourse).

**AT THE HOTEL**

“Finally!!” thought Bruce, after getting in his room witch was more difficult than he thought it would be (Who would know mayor was that sticky).

Bruce started to look at the city that was in his feet, he chose the room right under the mayor’s daughter because  it was the highest one that wasn’t occupied, “It’s almost night and city is still alive… well atleast its not Metropolis level alive” said Bruce grumply looking and remembering the times he had to go and help justice league in the city.

He wasn’t hating the city, specially in day Metropolis is a beautiful city but god damn in night its a chore to move in darkness of the city.

\-------------

While Bruce was making his equipment ready for night somebody knocked his door.

“Busy” said Bruce while putting his kevlar leggings in the right layer on his armor.

“Its me Chloé, mayors daughter mr.Wane” said the person behind the door, while bruce didn’t took offense to the fact that she kinda murdered his family surname he was still hurt a bit “its Wayne Mademoiselle chloé and the room is a bit messy right now with clothes, so I m sure it would benefit us both if you would talk to me behind the door” said Bruce while inspecting his smoke bombs. “Uhh, look mr.Wayne my father just invited you to dinner and if you don’t come down he will think its my doing and I screw something up. So for benefit both of us would you come down to dinner about 15 minutes ? Thanks.” said Chloe and with that turned on her heels and start to walk away. Honestly she didn’t even care anymore, it would take a huge amount of her energy to even care so she go to her room and started looking at the ladyblog for updates and such till its time for the dinner.

\--------------

**Adrien :** So you are saying, you are annoyed because some rich guys decided to came to the hotel and because he is a really rich and important guy, your father want you to, and I quote “Show yourself to him as a member of  high society” ?

**Chloé :** Yeah. And can you like even believe this guy ? I told him to and imagine this I got out of my room and got to his suite and TOLD him to come down and eat with us.

**Chloé :** AND THıS ASSHOLE DIDN’T EVEN ATTEMDED TO DINNER AND NOW DADDY BLAMING ME FOR IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Adrien:**  Okey okey calm down chloé. What did your father said to you anyway.   

**Chloé :** He said  because I couldn’t convince that rich bastard I will be punished for it.

**Adrien :** REALLY ?omg I never thought your father would punish you for something like this. Wait what is the punishment anyway ? I hope not something really serious.

**Chloé :** He wont let me see nat for a week outside of the school. WTFFFF

**Adrien :** Damn now thats a little unnecessary and I m sure you can live without nat for a week 

**Chloé** :But adrikinsss how can you say that and how do you expect me to take a torture like that plzzz.

**Adrien** :Well he could punish you with holding you in the hotel with nobody to talk to or even taking your phone so you can’t even text your friends or

**Chloé** :Okey okey calm down will you, it is me that needs pity right now… your season will start tomorrow Adrikins. 

**Adrien** :Well I’m happy to hear that. “rich kids with problems” needed to continue anyway.

**Chloé** :Hey we can even invite this asshole too you know I mean he is rich and had a traumatic event in his life so he is filling in perfectly no .

**Adrien** :Who is this guy anyway? and what is so important to him that he refuse to talk with your father ?

**Chloé** :His name is Bruce Wayne Im sure you hear that super rich guy in Gotham uhh what a ugly city, seriously tho why didn’t goverment just burn the damn place down it would make things easier there. Whatever and for reasons that he didn’t meet my dad because… well I don’t know. He said he may be seeing some friends but all I know his door didn’t even opened once tonight.


	7. First apperiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm legit feeling like Funke from tf2 community with my shitty ass schedule but here is another chapter. hope you'll found it fun. if you do dont forget to write it to me so I can get a better idea about both your expectation and my shitty writing skills :))

**_AT ARC DE TRIOMPHE_ **

Ladybug was waiting her partner for the night petrol, while it looked like akuma rates around the city was really low it didn’t matter to them that much, at least they would talk about that Catwoman. While Ladybug was thinking about that she barely saw a shadow moving in the roofs but thought it was Chat, because there wasn’t many people in Paris that like to take their long night walks on rooftops. So it was a shock when Chat Noir greeted her from behind.

“Hey bugaloo… a-are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost” said Chat worryingly.  
“Wait if you are here then what was that shadow ?” said Ladybug and start searching to the rooftop.  
“Any particular shape my lady?” said Chat Noir, he was looking rooftops too but even with their binoculars they didn’t see anything except some cats.

“Try to look a human shaped alley cat” said ladybug angrly. “I still have questions for her.”

**_AFTER 10 MİNUTES AND SEVERAL CHANGED VİEWPOİNTS_ **

“I’m sorry bugaboo but I didn’t see her anywhere” said Chat. His shoulders were sulking down just like his ears, showing that he was sad, that made Marinette feel uneasy too so she got up from the railing she was standing and move to his side, after getting close to the Chat, Ladybug give him a hug (which only made Chat confused and happiest person on earth) and said to him “Don’t worry chaton we were late to catch her anyway-if it was her on the first place” and started to pat his head slowly.

They stayed like that for a while until Ladybug’s phone-yoyo ringed, which would mean only two things, either Chat was calling her (which he wasn’t) or police. When she left his side to answer to phone Chat was returning in a sulking position and was hating that phone right now. Till his lady looked at him with those sparks in her eyes and said to him “it’s a extortion in progress just two street from here, we need to hurry Chaton.”  
“Well at least I may blow out some steam with this” said himself Chat, he was really angry because some guy made a really poor chose to interrupt his comforting time with ladybug.

_**IN THE ALLEY** _

“Now now little girl how about you two drop your bags and start to run backwards so I can forgive your kick to knee tactics huh?” said the thug in front of the group, there were 6 guys in the group all have some kind of weapon like knives and chains and the one in the front was showing Rose his pistol.

Juleka was cursing herself because choosing this alley as a shortcut was her idea and now she was risking both her and Roses life at there “I should have called Luka, why I didn’t called him? Or I should have said yes when Mylène and Ivan offer to walk with us because it was getting late.” thought Juleka, she was really scared right now and the only thing holding her(literally) was Rose.  
She was making a shield in front of the Juleka and threating the thugs with things like “I know kung fu, don’t come near us or you will be sorry, I can make your diet drinks only from now on if you don’t stop” wait last one wasn’t Rose which only thugs realised first (probably because they weren’t the ones that shivering in fear) thought Juleka.

Rose was confused, while she tried to cover Juleka that deep voice with a clear American accent was the last thing she expected. Who was it though? Of course this guy wasn’t one in the gang infront of her, so maybe another gang member, it wasn’t Chat noir, that voice was definitely belonged to somebody who like to eat gravel for breakfast, so maybe cops? she did use the emergency police button his dad insisted for her to download her phone. But all her questioning come to a halt when a tall _**shadow**_ dropped infront her. The next thing she saw was that everybody at the gang was being beaten to a pulp. This… figure was so powerful, even when he get a hit which was only one time and made a really hearable “thud” sound he didn’t even fazed and throw the guy to the dumpsters on the next wall.

When the figure done with the thugs he turned around and asked them if they were okay. But while he was looking at them the thug leader take out his pistol and shoot the guy before Rose could yell “Watch out”.

Guy still didn’t care and throw something to the thug in return which knocked him out.When he finally step out of the shadows Rose could finally see his figure, guy was at least 1.80 cm tall and was really muscular and while he had a mask to cover his face his mouth was at the open and his mask had some pointy things on top of his head.  
The stranger asked the question again like he didn’t get shot from the back just now “Are you girls okay?” The question kinda jolted Rose back to life because while she was fine she didn’t check on Juleka for all this time.

Rose turned her head to look at Juleka and surprised when she saw that Juleka was looking at the man in shock,with an open mouth she asked “Are y-y-you Batman?” She was clearly still in the shock and it worried Rose so much she couldn’t think of anything at the moment. “She might need medical treatment Batman can you help me?” asked Rose while turning Batman and found him looking intensely at Juleka and her. If she wasn’t on a stage of shock herself she would have question him but at the moment Juleka was the top priority for her.

After 30 seconds Batman stopped and said “You both are unscratched but I called an ambulance just incase, they are on their way and will be here shortly.” It wasn’t so much but it was enough to make Rose relax, she started hugging Juleka to comfort her and turned to thank Batman, when she turned he was taking something out from his belt “try to Stay clear from streets at night” he said before fire a rope looking thing to the rooftop and launch himself to the air which for the first time (Minus to symbol in his chest and his ears, she was confused at that times!) she understood why Juleka called him Batman, because while in the air he opened his cape and looked like a legit giant bat. Only 10 seconds after batman was gone Ladybug and Chat noir showed up. While ladybug was comforting the girls Chat started to interrogate thugs, and after 30 seconds Police shoved up and took care of the rest.

 

_**AT THE ROOFTOP** _

“What do you think my lady ? Do you think he is here for Catwoman” asked Chat.  
“I… guess so Chaton, I mean why would he be here otherwise?” said Ladybug, even though everything looked just right to this scenario, she felt like that wasn’t all.


	8. BAT FOUNDED IN PARIS

**_NEXT MORNING_ **

 

Since Marinette never really think about the concept of the super heroes that much, she had to do some diggings in the internet about Batman.(She knew the basic things about the guy, but it wouldn’t be enough right now.) 

 

After 35 minutes of searching  she discover the followings :

-Guy was a legend in America.

-Actually he didn’t have any power at least to the public knowledge (she thought he could be invisible for a second because of the news about him disappearing on the side).

-There is a family of bats.

-He have a history with the Catwoman although the details are hidden.

-He is one of the founding members of the Justice League, along with Wonder Woman and Superman(This was the part she questioned most, because how he, just a normal guy with a costume could stand next to the most powerful guy in the planet and a literal goddess.)

-He was one of the best hand to hand fighter in the league.

-He is really serious about his job. 

 

“Well at least it’s a start. But still do you think he is here because of the Catwoman Tikki?” asked Marinette. “It’s the only logical explaining Marinette” said kwami while munching on a cookie. 

 

“You’re right tikki but still.” said Marinette and then suddenly her mother yelled at her from down stairs “Young lady, it’s about time for you to go to school and hurry if you want a decent breakfast with it.” Marinette looked at the time, it was 06:00 AM and she didn’t even brush her hair or do any kind of makeup, while frowning she got in the bathroom and after those out of the way she quickly gather her school bag and start running downstairs to find her mother looking at her and cackling a little bit “What are we gonna do with your timing Marinette?” at this Marinette did only think she thought she can do at that moment, she  smiled and hugged her mom.

 

**_AT THE CLASS_ **

 

When Marinette get in class (For an additional surprise, it was before the class started) she saw that everybody was at the Rose and Juleka’s table and was listening their story about the night.

“And when I was trying to protect us from those thugs he just appear out of nowhere and kicked all their asses like a badass” said Rose hysterically while still holding hands with Juleka who was just as happy about the situation, but quiet as always. “Police made a statement and said the people also heard gunshots, did those degenerates try to shoot you?” asked Alya she was really worried about them. “Us? No no no one of them shot Batman from his back” said Juleka and everybody gasped at that “Don’t worry guys he just turned around like nothing happened and throw something at the guy which knocked him back to the dream world” said Rose quickly and stopped what would be a bombard of questions, because she knew Juleka didn’t like to be the center of attention.

 

“Well I’m happy that you guys are okay, but to be honest I think Batman isn’t that cool” Said Chloe next to Nathaniel just like always. “What ? Why Chloe, why would you say that?” Said Rose while looking angry, he saved their life after all, of course she was gonna defend him.

“Well, he looks like somebody that hardly stay in the sight of the law and they literally call him dark vigilante or something like that in Gotham. And lastly I’m sure Ladybug or Catwoman would do the 

job better” said Chloe, than take a seat next to the Alix who was watching her with a skeptical eye.

 

“I don’t think so” said Adrien from the class gate and made Marinette jump out of panic because she too was into the Rose and Juleka’s story.

 

“Oo really ? Tell me Adrikin why are thinking that way.” said Chloe smugly, she knew he was a big nerd for heroes (Which include some anime ones) and wanted to make him nerd out in class for… Well if she’ll be honest to herself, just for shits and giggles.But to her surprise he stopped smiling immediately and got very serious all of a sudden.

“Because at the time, at least what I saw in news and in Ladyblog Catwoman was nowhere to be found and Ladybug and Chat Noir was there  **after** Batman finished everything, so in conclusion if it wasn’t for him Ladybug might be too late and those people might hurt Rose and Juleka.” Said Adrien and sit on his table and after he sitted down, their teacher get in classroom and killed whatever backfires Chloe was preparing.

 

**_AT LE GRAND HOTEL_ **

 

“Okay that is the most bored I’ve ever been in my life” Thought Selina she was eating at the restaurant of the hotel and she wanted to blow her brains off, and it looked like a waitress also felt it and come to her table “Is everything is to your liking miss?” asked waitress while bowing a bit and smiling. 

 

“No, I’m really bored right now and I don’t know what I should do” said Selina casually while drinking her wine, to that waitress take a step back but after a bit of thinking she said “Well there is a lot of places to go in Paris miss, and I’m sure you would like places like the Eiffel tower or Louvre Museum” Said waitress while pouring wine to Selina’s glass. 

“Honey I’ve been those places and trust me I got around more than those too” Said Selina and drinked her wine in one go then put the glass down to the table and got to her room. 

 

Elevator was empty while she got in her room so she just get lost in her thoughts. “Well this place was cool and all, and those two kittens are fun to poke fun at, but looks like it’s time for this cat to move again” Selina said herself when she get in her room. before she start packing her things for another travel she opened the TV to look at the local news, and to see if little kittens needed any help recently, yes she was mocking them but she still would like to help them. 

 

As she was started to get bored over the news she start to do exercise. “‘A healthy night starts with a healthy body’ as the big broody says” said  Selina while doing push ups. And smacked herself mentally “GOD DAMMIT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GIRL” Yelled Selina to no one while getting up and clearing sweat from her forehead. While she was going back to her thoughts again she heard the unmistakable name in TV. Batman.

 

When she looked the new in internet (surprise her French isn’t that good and she didn’t understand a thing in TV) she learned that he was here and her inner thoughts crashed with each other.

 

“Why is he here ? I already told him no, so why is he here ?Is it because he want to try again or is he going to try arrest me ? Is he thinking I’m here because I want to steal again. What will he do when I say no to going back to Gotham is he going to fight me-” 

 

This time she actually smacked herself on the cheek so she could calm down a little. there has to be a reason for him to be here and she can at least listen to him  “And” She thought “It may even be a bit fun to run around with him again… even for a bit”.

  
  


**_BRUCE’S ROOM_ **

 

“What is it again clark ?” said Bruce, it was the fourth league call made to him and it was making his nerves thinner than normal, and he just saw a new about himself while he was expecting to be later than that. (Now he needed to get out and meet the kids and he wouldn’t have much time to search them again)

 

“Was just checking you out Bruce, I know you would have difficult time to talk this kids about hero stuff, so I was just gonna say I can get there for job you know” said Clark, nervously and was about to say something again when Bruce interrupt him and said “So we will give them the impression that they can’t do anything Clark?” said Bruce and then continue “Don’t worry and enjoy your holiday while it’s last Clark” and than close the transmassanger in his ear, take one last look at his suit, put it on and jumped the night.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter. constructive criticism is welcomed as always. and your feeling towards the work too. have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. things escalating quickly

**_AT THE MARİNETTE’S BALCONY_ **

Adrien didn’t know what to do about this new “Big hero in town” situation and Ladybug wasn’t helping much too, so he wanted to talk to another raven head beauty. (and also for pasteries she gave him but thats beside the point)

 

While he give the trap door in the balcony a little knock he couldn’t stop smiling, he always liked to talk to the Marinette, she could just let him rant all day about his day, his family, his (kinda) job and she would give good advices when needed or get in the conversation, ıt was different than talking to Ladybug, while with their second year in costume, their friendship was getting bigger but it was clear that Ladybug was seeing him only like a partner which if he need to be honest, it hurted him more than he thought it would.

 

While he was thinking about those, Marinette opened her trap door and invite him inside with a smile.

When he jumped down she gave him a warning look and said “My family is in the house cat you need to be carefull, I’m sure we both don’t want the repeat of the time my dad got mad”.

 

To this Adrien flinched insticly, not just because M.Tom was really scary when he want to, but because he didn’t want to put Marinette in danger ever again.  “Well, yes we don’t want that, especially when he can see me with you in your room purrencess” said Adrien and kissed Marinette’s hand while bowing.He just couldn’t stop himself, there was something special about teasing Marinette, specially when she get redder like right now.

 

“Silly kitty” said Marinette while pulling her hand back, she was getting used to Chat’s teasing her while she is Marinette, but he was getting bolder by day and she… didn’t have much problem with it. “So my dark prince tell me what do you need to talk  today?” said Marinette and get a cookie for Chat from her plate.

 

Chat, eating the  cookies like they made by angels, stopped for a second and was about to tell her about the Batman case. At this moment they heard a emergency broadcast from Marinette’s computer, an akuma attack at the streets.Chat got serious in a second and said “I have to go, maybe next time, Thanks for the cookies Mari” and get out through roof. After Chats gone, Marinette count to ten and turned to the Ladybug and started following her partner.

 

**_AT THE STREET_ **

 

A villain named Lord Mayo was on a  havoc. While he wasn’t really damaging any building or people that badly, he still needed to be stopped and police couldn’t handle it on their own because of the mayonnaise villain was using making their taser jammed.

 

While Ladybug and Chat Noir tried their best to fix the situation without more harm, they fallen for the villain s trap and had to fight a bunch of soldiers made out of mayonnaise.

“You know if we get beaten by bunch of egg yolks I think we need to give out miraculous back.” Said Marinette while kicking another soldier right in the head.

“What is this guys deal anyway? didn’t get mayonnaise on his sandwich and went nuts or something?” Said Chat while trying to get his foot out of the remainings of the mayonnaise army.

 

“Well well you think I’m a easy target because I like mayonnaise or something you good for nothing heroes!!” yelled the Lord Mayo while making more of an army but those soldiers was looking bigger and solid, not like the previous ones.

 

“If we can’t find a way to calm him down, I think he will attack us with a mayonnaise Eiffel tower my lady” said Chat while taking his battle position once again.

 

“You are right Chat, get ready for my signal.” Said Ladybug and made her signature move “lucky Charm” she yelled and after one second, an object didn’t fall down to her hand.

 

“WHATT? WAIT WHAT? BUT WHY AND WHY I CANT… WHAT? ” Was the first words she said while still looking at her hand.

 

“Wait what? What is this even mean ?” Asked Chat while looking as confused as Ladybug. and while they were busy  looking at Ladybugs yoyo, Lord Mayo made a bone chilling laugh “HAHAHAH WAS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? Look at you two idiots about to be a big pile of MAYONNAISE!!!” said and started to shoot them.

“The only reason for it to not working is because we don’t need it to beat you” said Chat while running on the walls and dodging the attacks.

 

And after 2 minutes of fighting the pair didn’t get any advantages and had to drawback while trying to fix the problem.

“Okey cover me Chat, I need to talk to my Kwami.” said Marinette .

“Tikki we tried to use the lucky charm several times, but nothing happened. What’s going on, am I losing power or do you need something to eat.”

 

While Marinette bombard kwami with questions, kwami got close and put her hand to Marinette’s lips witch ultimately shut her up, “Do not worry about it Ladybug, if my ability doesn’t do anything it only means one thing and that is, somebody already going to do it and even **they** don’t need an object.

 

This confused Marinette, “But Chat still could use the cataclysm, Why can’t I?”

 

Tikki smiled to that, her holster was really curious and while it made her just a bit annoyed usually it didn’t bothered her at all. “Cataclysm is not a situational ability like lucky charm Ladybug, he can use it almost anytime but you can’t use it for, lets say use it for doing your homework for you.” Said tikki.

 

After their hide and seek game with the Lord Mayo, the duo finally decide to take the villain head on, and to their surprise villain didn’t go down easy at all, he kept fighting and kept making more mayo soldiers.

While everything was looking pretty glom for the heroes they saw something move in the sky, something really fast. “You got one chance, either give up or face the consequences.” said a pretty gravel like voice. “Huh, cops, really ? Do you really think you can stop me with your batons” said Mayo and started to scan for any cop activities. But as soon as he stopped something really strong come down on him like a shadow and to the heroes, it looked like  the darkness itself just take the guy and go while Lord Mayo was screaming like crazy.(for those who want to know what happened [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzfB8lXBgO8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzfB8lXBgO8)).

 

After a solid 10 seconds Mayo was dropped on the ground and when he got up he runned to Ladybug and throw his gun at her “Here there is hawkmoth please save me Ladybug” said Mayo while crying . While she was still stick to the ground because of the sticky mayonnaise and try to free her hands, they hear a loud bang behind them.

 

“I told you what was gonna happen and you didn’t listen” said Batman while slowly approaching Mayo and taking two batarangs from his belt.

 

Seeing this, Marinette tried her best to get out of the mayonnaise and jumped in front of the Mayo with her hands up to protect him, she didn’t care Batman was a big superhero, at that moment he was looking much more like a big bully than anything “It’s okey Batman he is a civilian who got akumatized, you don’t need to hurt him for anything” said Chat from where he was stuck and can’t get out because of the amount of mayonnaise on him (He was scared that cataclysm wouldn’t only destroy the mayonnaise and the people who stuck in it too, including Ladybug who was just a feet away from her)

 

After Chat talked batman turned his head to him and throw one of the batarangs to him, to this Marinette attacked Batman head on thinking he was gone mad, I mean why would he need to attack the Chat for? Just because he said something against the mighty Batman ?

 

“You are not getting away with this!!!” said Marinette while throwing punch after kicks and so on.The weird thing was, he didn’t attack her at all. Not even blocked a punch, he just dodged all and throw a WAY out of target batarang. “What you think you can win against me by not doing anything” said Marinette while still throwing punches and thought “How a bigass guy like him who was also wearing a CAPE that looked like its bigger than him still dodged all my attacks?”

 

“Look at your partner” said Batman simply and when she turned she saw that batarang was freezing the mayonnaise that covered Chat and just as she was about to help him the ice break and Chat was free.

 

“The other batarang is holding him off,  while I don’t think he would go for the gun I still have to be sure, come meet me at the Notre Dame” said Batman and launched himself upwards.

  


**_AT NOTRE DAME_ **

 

“So I guess you are waiting us to say thank you ?” Said Marinette while tying her arms under her chest and looking Batman spectically.

 

“No” said Batman while still casually sitting on the edge of the roof and watching the city.

 

Feeling the tension between the two, Chat take Ladybug’s arm and whisper to her ear “He is probbly unfamiliar with our kind of villains Ladybug, lets just take it easy a bit. And maybe he would help us on the way”. But Marinette was still furious to Batman’s carefree actions, she didn’t give up easly to Chat. “No Chat he needs to know it is not okay to made people scared to death, the guy while didn’t remember anything was still shaking for fuck sake!” yelled Marinette while pointing to Batman furiously.

“And with only one punch and dropping down that I’m sure he didn’t even feel that much, he gave up” said Batman now was standing up while still looking to the city instant of the two heroes, his cape was getting all over him and the flatter noise it made push Marinette to the limits.

“Listen here you ‘too good for everyone else’ I don’t care what it is like in Gotham, but you can’t push people and us two like that aside” said Marinette, she was so angry that she forgot to speak english so she thought he didn’t understand anything and was about to say it again. “ Let me say this Ladybug, while on the ground I let you off without anything because that was the first time you saw me,but if you think you can teach me something I was doing while you were five years old **and** threat me about it, it will be a big mistake on your part” said Batman in a almost perfect french and without even rising his voice witch made it more scary for Chat, because he did saw some of his fightings that captured and he was way above on their level on his eyes, but of course he was going to stand by the, now as red as her mask and judging by the noise her teeth made when she grind them really hard, really pissed off Ladybug.

 

While they taking their battle stands (or just the duo because only thing Batman did was turning to them fully) they heard a feminine laughter from above them and one second later Catwoman down between them and made both side confused.

 

“Look B. if you **really** want to talk to me, you know I don't want it by running away, and you shouldn’t bully local heroes for information darling.” said Selina while grining from cheek to cheek.

After she got a one up eyebrow from Bruce she turned to the kids and while still smiling like crazy said “Don’t take him too serious kids he may look like a crazy big meanbag but under all of it he is just a normal human… but still don’t fight with him because he doesn’t like to… Let’s say look around himself too much.” and pat Marinette’s head afterwards which if Marinette still wasn’t in a state of shock because of the escalation of the situation it would earn her a slap on the hand for sure.

 

“ I’m afraid you got me wrong Cat” said Batman while turning around to the city with his arms assembled on his chest. “I’m not here for you, I’m here for training those two” said Batman while pointing to youngsters.

 

“SAY WHAT???” The trio said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I wanna die right now, I m sorry if anybody is still reading this and I have a quastion for those are waiting for this series, do you think I need to make smaller chapters with more consistant updates or continue like this ? 
> 
> write me about it if you are still reading it. Thanks.


	10. Fixing the problems (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey it actually took me one week top to put a new chapter up, what is happining. 
> 
> On a serious side thank you all who read the series, whater you like it, hate it, or founded avarage. I'm always open to critisizm and I would love to hear your thoughts about the series. 
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter, I tried to do a little fluf ( is this the right word of it) about batman and catwoman.

**ACT II**

 

**_BC_ ** _ : So let me get this straight, you told them that you are going to train them, and they didn’t accept it ? _

 

**_B_ ** _ : I don’t see a big problem there Damian. _

 

**_BC_ ** _ : THEY REFUSE TRAINING FROM BATMAN. THAT’S THE PROBLEM. _

 

**_B_ ** _ : The same Batman who also confuse them with his present Damian, and also there is a lot reason for them to not like me. _

 

**_BC_ ** _ : Oh yeah? Like what? They have to be deaf, blind, or some kind of uneducated moron to not be happy about it. _

 

**_B_ ** _ : Alfred is not around isn’t he? _

 

**_BC_ ** _ : So what? it still doesn’t change the factttvdsawşlmkfdadas _

 

**_B_ ** _ : Damian ? _

 

**_BHQ_ ** _ : It’s me bruce, Grayson and I had to fight for the spot a bit... Damian going to look for batcow now. And what is this mean Bruce? Are you coming back since they refuse? _

 

**_B_ ** _ : No. We made a deal, if I can best them on some test they choose, they will accept my offer. _

 

**_BHQ_ ** _ : What about Selina? Did you see / contact her? _

 

**_B_ ** _ : Yes, it’s not my main objective.B out. _

 

Bruce took a deep breath and put his phone back to the sofa, it was getting close to midnight and to his rendezvous with Cat.

 

They made promise to talk about things and try to be more adult like. Which for Bruce’s calculations it will be over in 10 seconds and they will be sitting there and just gloom at each other.

 

**_AT THE ROOF OF THE LE GRAND_ **

 

“So tell me the truth, did you volunteer for the mission because I was here ?” Asked Selina, her feets were dangling off the building while she was watching the city lights.

 

“.........”

Batman was just standing there, he was lost of words, finally he would know why she left him, and he knew that he could get a lot of  answers to his questions, but he was mesmerized at the moment. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he missed her BAD, he wanted to hold her close to himself, let himself drown in her light perfume, drop with her and get up with her.But he couldn’t do that, not after she rejected him, left him, and for a while killed him.

 

“Why ?” Was the only thing Batman asked.

 

“Why? WHY? Because you don’t love me Bruce! Because your mission is important than all others. Because I - I can’t...” Selina took a deep breath and talked while looking him straight in eye.

 

“Because you asked me something that impossible, for both of us. You said you will quit it. And asked me to do the same. I can’t be stop Cat, and you can’t be stop Bat bruce” Said Selina, now tears running down her face. Bruce hated that, for him, Selina was one of the strongest women he  ever know and it truly break his heart to see that he was the one who made her cry.

 

“Screw it.” Said Batman. Hold her hand and getted close to her. “I know my mistakes, and I know they are too much to bare on myself alone, I thought that… not being ourselfs might be the solision I was looking for. Following my dad’s advice rather than my vow, becoming the guy he asked me to be, but I- to my journey away from you I realized that I can’t do that.” Said Bruce and get close to Selina’s lips “You were one of the fist ones that didn’t see me so problematic, you understand me… to a certain extand, and you were there to help me most of the times.”

 

Selina didn’t know what was wrong with her middle age hormones, like they should be stop a long time ago right? She shouldn’t  jump on him the second he praised her a bit. Maybe that was because the amount of boredom she felt without him, but whatever it was it ended up with two of the most stealthiest person making a lot of noise while they were dropping down to her room. Aftermath was, some broken furniture, clothes all over the place, some bruises for both part ( But from amount of bruises on Bruce that was clear that Selina was MUCH more bored than she convinced herself) 

 

“Uh, my head hurts Bruce. Can’t you go out without me?” asked Selina, Bruce was getting his gear ready and putting his armor back. 

“You know they want to see you too” Said Bruce while still struggling with the armor, for some reason it wasn’t connecting.

“UHHH, do you think that, if I say we had sex and I’m exhausted because of it, they let me go?” Asked Selina while watching the ceiling and moving her legs slowly.

Bruce stopped with straps and gave her a disapproving look . “They are 15 years old Selina, and just in case there is a chance that I won’t be their teacher, let’s not make ourself crazy adults” Said Bruce and started to put his boots back on.

“Just remember that you don’t like fun, and cmon now when did you become a grandpa Bruce?” Said selina while looking herself on the mirror and fixing her makeup, completely ignoring the fact that Bruce was about the drool.

“He must have missed me badly” thought Selina and come back to the bathroom to start gearing up.

“What do you mean?” asked Bruce, finally putting his gloves on.

“You still think youngsters are so innocent even now Bruce.” Said Selina while struggling with her boots.

“Let’s not make assumptions here” Said Bruce and finally assembled his belt. When he turned around he saw that Selina was still struggling with her boots so he moved to help her. While helping her, it took every fiber in Bruce body to not just say “Fuck it” and go another round(s) with her. He was convinced that he has a problem, he’s been with other “drop dead gorgeous” Types of womens

but none of them had a lasting impact like Selina, like he once said Selina’s name instant of Diana while she was kissing her, which to his luck Diana didn’t catch it.

 

“ Hello, world to Bruce, are you ready?” asked Selina while standing next to her window, ready to jump.

 

“I must been spaced out badly” thought Bruce and got up, stand next to the Selina and hold her face, Bruce was hardly contain himself before he started to kiss her and wasn’t surprised but relaxed when she just as hungry turned the gesture.

 

When they stopped to breathe Selina get to Bruce’s ear and whispered “Catch me Bat” and jumped out of the window while laughing like crazy with Batman behind him, who catched her mid fall and swung them around.  

**_AT EIFFEL TOWER_ **

 

So, what is your ideas Chaton asked Ladybug, she was exhausted and she wanted to sleep BAAAD and after a point her ideas were just absurd, like try to see if guy was really a hero by fake hostage somebody, which immediately shutted down by Chat because… well because it was stupid, while Chat tried to sugarcoat it by saying “maybe not the best idea come out of your brilliant mind my lady” She knew she was hitting the rock bottom when Chat needed to sugarcoat her ideas.

 

“I don’t know Chat, I don’t even know much about the guy and we are going to put him throughout tests and all and ugg I need to sleep” Said Marinette and couldn’t stop herself when Chat opened his arms for her and just curled up on to him. 

 

“Don’t worry my lady, we will figure something out” Said Chat and try to make her comfortable with minimal movement. It was at that moment when Chat heard something shuffle around in the dark and saw the two heroes ( one ex-thief, one vigilante? ) approach them fast.

 

“So did you kids have the tests ready?” asked Batman, his voice was gravel like again and without a hint of emotion in it. 

 

Marinette jet up when she heard the hero’s voice and panickly said “Tests? yes YES tests ...uh we have the tests and first thing you have to do is…. uhh… rescue a cat from a tree?” 

 

To this Chat saw that batman covered his face (his mount) with his hand, while Catwoman wasn’t even tried to hide the amusement she was having, which in turn made Chat angry (Nobody could made fun of Ladybug accept him. )

 

When chat was ready to jump to help of a really tired and embarrassed Ladybug, Batman said. 

“Well since you don’t have any tests for me, which shows your time management, let’s start to the training and take the first time as reference, is it okay with you ?” Asked Batman.

 

Chat couldn’t think of a better solution ( or tests that would be a challenge for Batman) so he went with it and Ladybug do the same.

 

“I suggest you to go to your homes and get some sleep, I will contact you for the train time and we will patrol tonight, if we get an akuma we’ll call you.” said Batman, still emotionless and go to the rails and get ready to jump down.

 

At this moment, it hit Chat “Wait, how are you going to contact us?” asked, thinking the possibilities: Was he gonna made an announcement and call them, or made a bat-light thingy just like the one on Gotham (Also the one Chloe made for herself some months ago).  

 

And then, something really strange happened, Batman, who was in his eyes was humorless, emotionless, rude and egotistical almost as much as his father, actually similed.

 

But that wasn’t a relaxing smile or a reassuring one, no that was an evilly smug smile and next thing Batman said actually made his blood cold.

 

“With phone of course, after all there is only a few thing watchtower can’t see.” Said Batman and pointed upwards.

 

At that moment Batman and Catwoman was long gone, just like the Marinette’s tiredness.

After a solid minute Ladybug turned to Chat and said “Chaton just in case I wasn’t dreaming, did Batman just said he knows our identities?”


	11. Training part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I made series sticker mature ( it was on teen) there is a bit foul mouthing in it but it probbly wont continue like that. hope you'll like it and don't forget to give your feedbacks.

**_AT MARINETTE’S ROOM_ **

 

“So tomorrow is the big day, are you nervous Marinette ?” Asked Tikki happly flying and munching on a cookie. 

“Nervous, me? Oh there is nothing to be nervous about Tikki, except you know… that a random hero knows my SECRET IDENTITY” Said Marinette her hands in her hair, making it a bird nest.

 

“I know it looks bad, but I doubt he is going to exploit in any way, because you know, he has a secret identity too Marinette” said Tikki while petting her head to calm her down (and yes she is still eating the cookie too).

 

“I don’t know about it Tikki, but if you are okay with it, than I’ll be willing to accept my faint too” said Marinette, slouching on her bed with a defeated sigh.

 

To this Tikki fly next to Marinette and hugged her cheek, earning herself a healthy chuckle.

 

**_AT ADRIEN’S HOUSE_ **

 

“How, plagg I thought that the magic would make it almost impossible to know my identity, but this guy just found it like its nothing, HOW?” said Adrien while circling in his room like a madman.

 

“If you don’t stop that you are going to make me puke boy, and that would be a big waste of cheese” Said Plagg while eating a big wheel of cheese. 

 

“And for that question I’ll be making my guess on the technology boy” said Plagg casually.

 

“Technology? but you guys won’t appear in any kind of camera, I tried it remember?”

 

“We don’t, but you can.” Said Plagg while still wasn’t paying much attention to anything but the cheese which made Adrien really angry. 

 

“Plagg, how can you be so relax about this situation? He knows our identities, witch he can- and I think will- going to use it to blackmail us while you are just lazily eating cheese, don’t you worried about this?” asked Adrien with a serious look in his eyes witch was piercing through Plagg at the moment.

 

“Well, I never really get the appeal of the secret identity thingie kid. I just played along and for that. I can’t  even say your name to another kwami” said Plagg while for some reason looking intensely looking at the ground.

 

“Well, so we just get busted really bad and you can’t even like erase his memory or something like that?” asked Adrien and get a strong (disapproval?) glare from Kwami.

 

“ I can, but won’t do that ever, specially to a very known hero. Although I don’t know his intentions, it is very rude for you to ask me do something like that.” Said Plagg and made Adrien take a step back.

 

After the shock Adrien smiled and said “When were you start to get serious Plagg? But you are right, I shouldn’t asked you to do such thing” said Adrien dropped to his bed with a defeated sigh.

 

“Tomorrow, you can ask him yourself kid, now sleep.” Said Plagg and fly to his little nest.

**_AT BRUCE’S HOTEL ROOM_ **

 

“I still think it is your doing that we are in the same hotel.” Said Selina while watching TV

“Trust me Cat, I didn’t even know your location this time.” Said bruce, he was making sure that his gadgets were working correctly.

 

He already choose three type of training with kids, there would be: Hand to hand combat, stealth and gadgets. But he wasn’t so sure about the last one, mainly because he didn’t see them using anything other than their weapons. But he may give some pointers, specially for Chat Noir because he was using his baton more like a sword than a stick. 

 

“So, do you think you don’t need my help still?” Asked Selina while watching Bruce intensely, he wasn’t  wearing a shirt and his workout was present to her, again.

“You know how I take training seriously” Said Bruce without even making eye contact.His batarangs were making his life difficult at the moment. 

“O really now? Then tell me why was our training sections were turning to sex sections seventy percent of time?” Asked Selina with a big grin in her face, she knew he would got really pissed to himself after because he couldn’t stop his urges and remanding him those memories did actually made his ears get a bit red.

 

**_THE NEXT DAY_ **

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug was on their way to the rendezvous location, when they got there Chat Noir wanted to talk to Ladybug and Batman about something first.

 

“I think we can bring 3 more people to this, they are our other teammates when things get rougher than usual, but of course it is only if you both  okay with it.” Said Chat while trying to look confident but underneath that mask he was a bit afraid that Batman or worse Ladybug would yell at him that that was a terrible idea.

 

“This is a really good idea Chat, but first we need to talk to master for it.” Said Ladybug without even thinking if Batman would have any problem with the idea.

 

“I don’t have a problem with it.” Said Batman, he was in the shadows of the roof they were, while he was saying he didn’t like bright sun light that much, the real reason was a hickey Selina lefted on his cheek where his mask barely cover it. While he was covering it with shadows right now he would found a better lie to tell to the kids in next hours.

 

“Okay then we will be back in the next hours.” Chat said and then jumped off the build while giving a two fingered salute.

 

“Well I better get going too” said Ladybug, but while she was about to jump too, Batman hold her arm and jerked it to himself just slightly.

While it made Marinette both confused and a tad angry he quickly spoke.

“Take this, push the symbol when you are ready to meet me at the building training area.” Said Batman while giving her a small batarang. 

 

“What aren’t be there to begin with?” Asked Marinette, she really didn’t like the idea of being close to Batman, let alone training with him and it was showing.

 

“Look Ladybug, having a petty ego over something or someone is usually resolves to disaster. And in your case it might be a really big one, so either try to solve it by focusing on the positives or continue your life as  half baker-half hero, I am only here so I can make you better than you already are.” Said Batman without breaking eye contact.

 

The baker part was the final confirmation she needed and she couldn’t stop herself this time. “You of all people telling me that ? You are an egoistic ASSHOLE who didn’t have any right to be in a superhero team other than a costume. You are running around in Gotham, punching mentally damaged people and I’m sure the only reason you are here is because of your skank ex-girlfriend, why even League care about here all of a sudden? And why did they even feel the need to send somebody like you...you you--” That moment she found out that she was crying and her eyes were burning, she thought “DAMMIT”. Now he was going to think that she was weak and need medical help or something.

 

“Are you finally empty?” Said Batman, when she looked up to him again he was still was emotionless ever and he was folded his arms on his chest, she had to give it to him he was really good at making a disappointed dad pose, with costumes and all.

 

“What, aren’t you even going to say I’m wrong or take a step back at least” said Marinette while she was trying her hardest to compose herself, that outburst was really doing a number on her. “ My number one nemesis: emotions” thought Marinette dreadly.

 

“Those weren’t nice things to say and they weren’t the original ones either so if you want to offend me, you have to try harder.” said Batman while putting his right hand to her shoulder, partly for reassure her and partly to comfort her.

 

“Trust me, I’ve been told worse than yours. You guys been through a lot lately and my training would just added to the pile, don’t worry Marinette it is okay to crack from time to time unless it is starting to occur more and more.”

 

“I guess I owe you a apologie, I shouldn’t said those thing and I shouldn’t act like that toward you or to the Catwoman.” Said Marinette. While his calling her directly by name still felt really bad it didn’t come close to her losing cool.

 

“Do not worry about it, go and get some rest if you need to.” Said Batman and started to move to the edge of the rooftop. When he got there he turned to her and said “Chat Noir is coming back do whatever you think is necessary… And lastly, don’t call her a skank again” Said Batman and jumped down.

 

While Batman was mentally kicking himself for letting his anger slip, Marinette was both confused because she thought Catwoman and Batman were over and she was just trying to annoy him, (classing petty ex stuff) and happy because she actually manage to make him show a emotion.   


	12. Miraculouses, assamble

**_AT MASTER FU’S PLACE_ **

 

At first Fu was skeptical to the idea of the new hero training the duo, but after a quick search in the internet fu was more or less agree with the idea, and he also trusted Marinette’s instincts.

 

He gave the Pollen to Chat so he can go get Chloe, Marinette took the Trixx and Wayzz with her and the duo parted way.

 

**_CHAT’S VIEW_ **

 

When Chat get to the Le Grand Hotel he saw a scene he was hoping to miss.

 

Adrien was the first one to cheer Chloe on her love life, specially after she (mostly) changed her way of interacting people.And he liked Nathaniel too, red head was as shy as Marinette, but after some time it looked like he could and would stand on his own and also, the guy was really good with paintings. Nathaniel got a lot of praise for his age and his most known portrait was in Chloe’s room, a portrait of all of the heroes with a really cool color scheme named: Paris’s Finests.

 

But even with all that he still hoped he wouldn’t see the two love birds kissing (very passionately too). It just made him feel weird, probably because he was seeing Chloe as a sister figure.

 

Chloe was “busy” at the moment, didn’t even heard Chat’s fall, and when Nathaniel pulled back from kiss because of it, she thought she did something wrong “What’s wrong red?” asked Chloe and looked the direction her boyfriend looking, and saw the, Chat with a big grin on his face and waving them.

 

“I doubt he is here for me” Said Nat and let her down from his lap and they both walked up to the hero.

 

“Look whatever it is this time, I didn’t do nothing except being here with my boyfriend” Said Chloe with a rather angry tone, she was pissed that they moment was ruined because of some random akuma attack.

 

“No no, it’s not like that, well it’s a long story but here we go” Said Chat while swing his hand around, and told them the whole story with training under Batman and the other heroes part.

 

When he finished Chloe had a look of uncertainty on her face, she looked to the Nat to get his confirmation too.

 

“I thought you guys said she couldn’t be a hero again because public knows her identity.” Said Nathaniel while folding his arms and giving a skeptical look to Chat.

 

“Yes, but it doesn’t change the fact she  **was** a hero, and let me say this if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. Talk about it, I’ll be waiting outside.” Said Chat and take a step back to balcony and close the door, giving them some privacy.

 

“What do you think Nat ? Should I say yes?” Asked Chloe, she clearly wanted it, but if he said no she would comply, after all, Nathaniel was the rational one (One that would hard to temper and also the calm one).

“Well if it stops me from playing innocent civilian in your Queen bee fantasies, I say go for it” said Nathaniel and dodge a slap with milliseconds. “That was a one time think, stop saying it to me” said Chloe with a face as red as Nathaniel’s hair. 

“Calm down, calm down I’m just joking” said Nathaniel, grinning to her with his hands in air in a defensive manner.

“Look I want you to be safe, but I also know, this is what you want more than anything, so promise me you won’t do nothing irrational, your dad still want to believe I’m your guardian more than your boyfriend after all.” Said Nathaniel with a reassuring smile in his face.

 

Chat was starting to doubt himself, yes she  **was** a hero but not right now, and on top of that if Hawkmoth see her he might try to kidnap her and this thoughts alone made Chat shiver.

 

“Alright Chat, I’m ready.” Said Chloe while moving to the balcony. She was really excited to see Pollen again. 

When she turned to the Queen bee, first thing Chloe did was to get back inside and kiss Nathaniel, and after saying goodbye she start to fallow Chat.

 

**_MARINETTE’S VİEW_ **

 

Marinette found Alya and Nino while they were sitting on a park, talking about something, after she gave them a brief talk about what was going on, she asked them if they wanted to join in, and she probably never seen Alya this happy. 

After she gave them their miraculouses, they started to move. Batman was in a warehouse near outside of the city, so they wouldn’t interrupted. The warehouse was big and full of things, there were chains above holding big engine parts, engines on the ground, workbenches were there, platforms and so on, so it was basically a big parkour course with engines in it.

 

Batman was in the middle of the warehouse, waiting for them, when he saw them,he asked Marinette if she saw Chat, and Marinette made a quick call to confirm there weren’t any problems.. 

 

While Marinette was talking to Chat on phone, Alya couldn’t keep her journalist and fangirl side anymore and bombarded Batman with questions, about his hero life, mostly about Wonder Women,why was he here, was the Gotham save and so on. Batman’s answers were pretty short, like “What are the things are you going to train us?” would get Alya a “You’ll see”.

**_BATMAN’S VIEW_ **

 

God Bruce was tired of these kids. First it was that fox with her questions and now this bee was fighting with the fox for some reason (He needed to talk with Jon about the lack of intel on the other heroes).

 

Soon, when the heroes started to push each other and even Ladybug wasn’t doing much, he needed to step in, before this bickering turn into full combat.

 

“Listen qunnie if you think you are so good at this, than maybe you don’t need this, so just fuck off!” yelled  Alya, flute in her hand, her boyfriend; while trying to stop her, haven’t been much help (Alya’s rage modes were famous for a reason). 

 

“Look whos talking, at least I can use what I’ll be learning here, you on the other hand, don’t even need this, so would you kindly get your tail between your legs and scram! Utterly ridiculous” said Chloe while inspecting her weapon in hand.

 

While tensing up was getting to the boiling points and even Ladybugs threats about to take their miraculouses was getting her nowhere (The boys were, oddly enough, took sides. Turtle stayed with Fox while putting his hand on her shoulder and Chat stood determined next to bee) He had to step in and stop this fight.

 

“All of you”  said Batman, but the heroes were really deep in fighting that they didn’t even heard him and yes even Ladybug was in.

So Batman did the first thing he thought, witch was a sound disruptor he mainly used for dogs, but that was the old one, this upgraded one can be controlled in almost every frequency so it can effect basically anything that can hear. 

Sound the disruptor made did took effect immediately, all the heroes who was basically about to punch each other was now in the ground, while trying to stop the high pitched sound via closing their ears with their hands, witch was really difficult for Chat and Fox because of the ears on their head (it didn’t effect Batman, because of the special earpieces he wear under the mask)..

 

Fortunately Batman only used the sound for five to seven seconds (He knew playing the sound more would damage their ears) and he got the attention he was seeking right away.

 

“JESUS FUCING CHRIST!! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CREEPY ASSHOLE LOSER. YOU ALMOST MADE MY EARS BLEED, DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY DADDY DO TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WHEN HE LEARN ABOUT THIS?” Yelled Queen Bee while still holding her ears shut. 

 

‘What get to his knees and beg Superman to make me not doing it again, or try to stand tall while sweating bullets with a shrinked voice’ thought Batman, but didn’t said anything, instant just stood his ground and  let everybody to shook themselves.

 

“Look at yourselves, not just the newest heroes but supposedly French best too is in a childish dispute” Said Batman while giving them a hard stare and folding his arms. 

 

“Do you really think what you did in this argument was good Ladybug?” said Batman focusing on her. 

“Well… I mean I tried my best, but then things headed up and...um...” Said Marinette while fidgeting in her place. She knew what she did was wrong when she stand next to Chat when Carapace threatened him, but she had to, Chat was her best friend, partner and so on, with and without her costume.

 

“No buts, this is your team you are the leader and you must do what leaders do: Take responsibility even when it isn’t directly your fault” said Batman.

 

“Hey, stop opposing her.” Said Chloe while taking a step closer to Batman and pointing a finger to him. “Stop being so sexist will you and I thought you were suppose to be a good role model, so what’s with that attatue?”

 

Chat saw it coming from a mile away, it was probably because Chloe was spending more time next to her father on the political talks, while she rarely bring those subject to her normal talks and fights, when she did she had few things to say because her opponent (usually a male) would back down immediately (it might be because she called some guy out as rapist once).

 

But Batman neither looked effected nor surprised by the comment. “I called her a leader, leader is a gender-neutral term, just like justice.” Said Batman without even moving his arms.

“If you are trying to make me feel bad,  you need much more than that, trust me. I have been on the biggest feminist side for a long time” Said batman and then looked the others.If you have something on your shoulders you want to get it out, it is the perfect time, I won’t allow it in training time. now sit down, we will start it with close combat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some, lets say "debateable" writing in this one. Let me say it I m not a anti feminist or anything like that, I just wanted to give character some new sights, so to speak. Hope you'll enjoy the story, give me your feedbacks on the subject too if you want. HAVE A NICE DAY.


	13. Training: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the training starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and share your criticism with me.

The hangar they were in was a JL base, so when he called a code and ground started to move as well as the objects, the teenegers were really surprised, and so far, Batman’s expectations weren’t really subverted.

As for the hand to hand combat, it looked like they got strength put behind punches, but a lot of them was fighting in a basic case.

 

Chat was claiming that he was a black belt, but he didn’t see anything special with his fighting style.

Chloe was athletic to core, but other than that she wasn’t really good at hand to hand “Maybe she can dodge long enough to exhaust the guy, who knows”thought Batman.

It looked like Rena was knowing a bit boxing, except she didn’t know what the moves called, “look like she learned them via watching somebody” Her moves were not exactly on point, but even that was enough for him. Next up was Carapace.

The boy was clearly didn’t have many fighting experience, and even he said so too: Other than video games and TV shows, boy wasn’t violent at all it seemed.

Ladybug was clearly the superior fighter in their group. Her stands were decent (except for one holding position, and it was so bad he had to grind his teeth to not tell anything) and she could throw a punch good enough.

 

After his analysis Batman stood up from floor and looked the young 5, “So far so good, not really impressed, specially you Carapace.Now let’s start with basics.

 

**_Chloe’s view_ **

 

Chloe was really hating this guy now, she would much more prefer a training from Catwoman.

 

First off when he said them they were suck, she told him “Why aren’t you doing it then?” and Batman said “I don’t have enough time for that” like he knows every fighting style or something.

 

After that he started to teach them basic moves like low blows, high blows, kicks and dodging tactics, LIKE THEY NEVER CLENCHED THEIR FISTS BEFORE!!

 

And after another unnecessary comment about how she shouldn’t throw punches like that, she couldn’t keep it for herself. But this time she had an idea “You know Batman, we might not be best of showing our fighting styles in the spot, but I’m sure we can show you what we can do in a… let’s

say 1v1?” Said Chloe while smiling innocently at Batman.

The others immediately understand what she was trying to do, but before they could say anything, Batman stroked his jaw a few times and said “Okay” and pushed a button in his remote controller, and the area they were in changed again, this time it looked like a dojo.

 

Chloe was the first one (she wanted to be volunteer) and when Batman said to her to choose someone, her finger landen on Batman. “Are you sure about that ?” said Batman, still not even changing his position. Chloe firstly took a deep breath mentally because she thought he wouldn’t say yes, and after that nodded her head, still smiling she thought ‘This is going to be so easy’. Batman get in the middle of the dojo and they started to fight.

 

**_Alya’s view_ **

 

Well, what Alya thought would happen, did happen. Just a lot faster than she thought.

 

While Chloe trying to land a hit, Batman was dodging everything and then he captured her arm, bend it and throw her from his back, then bend her arm while she was in ground in way of broking and after 1 second let it go.

 

“So, where did you think you made a mistake?” asked Batman, while Chloe was having a hard time to breathe, he didn’t even break a sweat.

 

Alya couldn’t stop herself, yes she didn’t want to give Ladybug another hard time but the situation called her. “She picked a fight with you?” said Alya while having one of the smuggest smiles on her face. 

 

Chloe give her a hard stare but didn’t say anything.

 

“She tried to attack you from above thinking you wouldn’t be looking at it and then tried to punch you…um... well… randomly.” Said Chat while giving Chloe a look that says ‘You ask for it’ and shrugging.

 

“Correct.” said Batman. “Now how about we try this without throwing random punches? Any volunteers ?” Asked Batman while sizing the group, Alya was still busy with pissing off Chloe, so it would look bad if she was the second to be whooped. So she passed (and hoped that Batman wouldn’t choose her). 

 

**_Marinette’s view_ **

 

Okay that was bolt of her, but she really want to test herself and it looked like Nino was about to run away when Batman focus his glare at him.

 

Fortunately for her, fighting with akumas really did pay back. She stood in the dojo for a solid 1 minute. When Batman was about to say something to her (her mistakes probably) they heard a laugh from ceiling. 

 

When all of them looked up, they saw Catwoman was dangling from a metal rod.

 

“Bat, I thought you said you wouldn’t be going easy on them.” Said Catwoman and jumped down. At first it worried Marinette, because the ceiling was a  solid 15 meters at least. But she jumped between objects that were hanging from ceiling and to the ground in less than 5 seconds.

 

“How long were you there?” asked Chat. 

“I don’t know, it was before you were even there tho.” Said Catwoman with one of her signature grins.

 

“Wait, that was your easy going side?” asked Marinette, her shoulders were still aching from the fight and to hear that, he didn’t even put his back in it,was just added salt to injury.

 

“You guys needed to learn it from the beginning, I just didn’t need to take the fights DS.” Said Batman, the DS(Danger serious) was just something he made up, not to down kids more.

 

“Well then, get ready to training” said Batman, and the physical part of the training started.

 

**_Chat’s view_ **

 

After Batman tell them the moves they need to perform, Chat already know this was gonna be hard.

 

First off they were focusing on the punches: Uppercuts, hooks, backfists, jabs and then they were focusing on kicks: Side kicks, turning and double turning kicks, front slap kicks and hook kicks while doing squats, push ups, climbers and other moves between.  

 

So while the moves were on basic levels, they were getting tired and sweaty. 

 

Adrien was used to this moves, he was going to the gym in his house regularly too, so he and Chloe carry out without needing to break longer than the others.(Batman noticed that everybody was doing really good and confirm his theory when he asked Ladybug if the costumes giving them power.)

 

After everybody was feeling really tired Batman stopped the training and said “That’s enough for today, you’ll need to do those as frequent as you can, at least once every 2-3 days.” “now we are getting the new training, stealth”

 

“Now I know this is training won’t be easy because of your costumes, but at least it may save you as a civilian.” Said Batman and heard Catwoman’s giggle from behind, she was having a great time while she was reading a magazine (And watching the training) .

 

“First off, create a distraction.” And the training continued…

 

**_Selina’s view_ **

 

When they got back to hotel, Selina was congratulating Bruce and she wasn’t even kidding.

“Bruce, you did a good job for first day, cut yourself some slack.” said Selina while lounging in the bed, Bruce tried not to show it, but he was half expecting kids to give up tomorrow because he was too harsh and Selina started to worry for him and his stressing over the training.  

 

“Look Bruce I have idea, let’s do our tour in the city, you know what way I’m talking about.At least it would clear you head ” Said Selina while hugging him from his back. 

 

Bruce turned around, a light in his eyes, “I thought you would be tired after today.” Said Bruce, a little smile on his face. “I’m not you, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak” said Selina while pouting to him like he offended her, Bruce holded her chin and started to kissing her while whispering “God, I really missed you” between kisses.After a they done, Selina said “I’m going to take a bath before going out, care to join?” To this Batman picked her up bride style and go to the bathroom.  


	14. Man in blue shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit political under tone in this chapter, I m nt trying to offend anybody with this tho, as I'm from Turkey, I'm only writing what I've absorve. This chapter might feel like a filler too but I HAD to write it.

**_1 WEEK LATER_ **

 

Marinette was lying down on a random rooftop, watching the few stars on the sky.

Her body was aching, Batman did take the training very serious and to nobody surprise, when she take the training serious too, she saw the effects of it. 

 

Now she was much more fluid in fights but not as much as Chat. Chat was much more reliable, less hot headed and a better fighter. ‘He did take the training more serious than anybody else’ thought Marinette, she remembered a time when all of them were struggling to stay in the ring with Catwoman, he did almost win.Almost. (They thought having Batman beating up them in mere minutes was overkill, and Batman said he couldn’t stop himself sometimes)

 

While she was thinking that, she heard  somebody dropping behind her, she didn’t even need to look up as her partner come to her side and poke her face “This is not a good place to sleep my lady wake up” he said and poked her face again, Marinette got up while giggling “I wasn’t sleeping Chaton, and stop doing that.” Said Marinette while trying to frown, but it just made Chat giggle. 

 

Marinette just rolled her eyes ‘Typical Chat’ and turned to him and said  “Now that you are here let’s go to the Eiffel Tower” and she moved to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down, the rush she got from doing that was like out of this world, even though she made those jumps a million times, it didn’t change anything.

 

When they were at the top of the Eiffel, Chat sitted down and start to inspect the city with Ladybug.

Marinette, sitting next to him thought that she was happy like this, the city lights and the loosely bright stars in the sky, it made her feel lively. 

 

After a couple of minutes Chat turned to her “My lady, I want to ask you something.” Said Chat.

When Marinette looked at him, she saw the determination and seriousness in his eyes and she embraced herself for this big question.

 

“Do you think we are really good at this hero stuff ?” Asked Chat. There was a pained look on his face, but he still wanted to know Ladybug’s point of view.

 

“Well, if it was 2-3 months ago I would say ‘Are you joking, of course we are’ or something like that, but after all this… I’m not too sure as well.” “ I mean they send like a really high class hero here to train us, and he can actually take care of the akumas faster than us” Said Marinette, she was feeling down more than ever right now.

 

“ He didn’t get there without his hard work though” said a new voice and both heroes jumped with surprise, nobody would have landed Eiffel without making a single noise.

 

When they turned around though they understand why and stare with awe as the Superman was standing behind them while floating in the air. 

 

“Wha...What… Surerman I-I MEAN SUPERBMAN!!!! WAIT NO NO I MEAN” She had to mentally kick herself ‘Way to go Marinette!’ she thought, but c’mon what would you think of when you see the LITERAL SYMBOL OF HEROISM.

 

Superman raised one eyebrow at Marinette and then started to laugh. While this made Marinette embarrassed, at least she wasn’t in the level of the Chat. Boy just completely shut down and stare at the hero with big starry eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you in anyway Ladybug, it just that you remind me a fan of mine in Metropolis, she shutter just like you when I visited her” Said Superman with a simile that scream honesty.

 

“Umm… mr. Superman sir, what are you doing here? I mean if you don’t mind my asking” Said Chat, Marinette was surprised that Chat was over it before her( and also made a complete sentence within his first word)

 

“Oh, I was just passing by and I wanted to check on Bru-BATMAN” yelled Superman, he couldn’t believe he was about to say Batman’s real name ‘And you say you aren’t that clumsy with your costume’ thought Clark.

 

“ Oh, so his name start with a ‘b’ huh” Said Ladybug while smiling, she knew she couldn’t find him based on that but it was still fun to think she could.

 

“Please don’t tell him guys.” said Superman while dropping to tower. “ I don’t need his lecture right now” said Clark while frowning, that was false. Batman’s lectures wouldn’t happen in the tower or to his close friends but kids didn’t need to know that.  

 

“Whatever, tell me guys what is bothering you” Said Superman settling next to the duo.

 

“.... Do you think we did a good job? You know, as heroes” Asked Chat, he didn’t even want to know the answer, while he was looking below Superman put his arm to Chat’s shoulder in an assuring way. 

 

“Trust me kids, nobody starts as a great hero” Said Superman.

 

“But you did” Said Ladybug, she was in a depressed mode too.

 

“Yes, at least you big three did become great heroes as soon as you’re started no ?” Said Chat was now looking at Superman with his big green eyes.

To this Superman laughed. “No boy, we didn’t start as great and it was probably  the Batman who had it worse” 

 

“Wait really? But he looked like a well known and loved hero by… well everybody who knows superheroes.” Said Ladybug.

 

“Well yes, but he didn’t started this  way. None of the 3 did actually” he said and started to float again.

 

“When I started to help people, everybody was afraid of me, thinking that I was an alien warlord or something like that” He couldn’t help but smile a bit “That is the reason I become a symbol of America actually, so I wouldn’t scare them as much.”

 

“But it was a whole another think for Batman. First off, he didn’t go out and show his face like me, a lot of people and cops thought he was a monster for a long time and the mob in Gotham is a whole lot worse than… well anywhere on earth” 

 

“While I smile and give kids autographs because I saved people from like a crashing plane or something like that, he would be on the rooftops, founding every kind of injustice and go to stop it.” 

 

Said Superman, he can be able to stop planet destructors like Darksaid or Brainac, but Batman can stop the real bad in everybody he thought.

 

“What about  his ‘ methots’? Is everybody okay with that.” Asked Marinette.This was one of the things  she really didn’t like about Batman, he was fighting like a monster. Against them was one thing, but he was fighting like that against akumas and normal thugs too. 

 

To her question Superman frowned a bit “If you are talking about his excessive use of force, I can only tell you that he is a human. Yes he is better than a lot of people in many ways but still, if he can’t punch hard enough he would be the one who get punched. At Least that's what he told me when I asked him”

 

‘Well he is right’ thought Marinette, for the past week criminal counts (especially night times) was down big times, and it was one of the reason local heroes thought they were useless.

 

“I have something else to ask you Mr. Superman” said Chat. and to that Superman smiled and tell him “Just Superman is enough” 

 

“ What should we do in a mass protest times, I mean people want us to be on their sides while police want us to be on their sides and one way or another, we are offending people and then the name callings start and.... it just getting tired” 

 

Oh come on now thought Marinette, he was talking about a protest that happened 3 days ago. 

 

An extreme activist named Camille was arrested by like ten to eleven cops while somebody filming it. It took internet with a storm, while some said she didn’t do anything wrong and cops arrested her only because she was black, others showed evidence of her extremism and the fight quickly broke to the streets as protests started everywhere. 

 

When cops had to call them for help, she tried to tell everybody to just protest it and not riot it.Well, when the other group saw her with Camille’s protesters, they were about to riot it. And while this things were happening Chat was With the police and telling her that their job was just watching it and interfere only when it's necessary. This obviously angered Camille’s supporters(the name callings started that way) and when they were about to go beyond with it the police supporters started calling other group, when she thought the fightings were about to start an akuma alarm made everybody flee to safety and if she had to be honest, this was the only time she was glad there was an akuma.

 

Superman smiled at them, it shoved their inexperience in the job. And it remind him the time he had to make himself the world’s protector instead just America.

 

“If you ask me, this kind of things have nothing to do with heroism, we try to keep people from harm's way in extreme stuatıons, so they can do whatever they want more freely. And on my eyes, if a hero is around protesters it should only be because of people’s safety. But that’s just my opinion.”

 

Said Superman and then got in a serious mode. After 10 seconds Ladybugs phone buzzed, when she opened Batman said there was an akuma in Louvre museum. 

 

To this Superman smiled and said “let’s go and say hello to this angry citizen then shall we?”

 

When they got there the Akuma was fighting with Batman, throwing some kind of green goo everywhere.

 

“Stay still or fight with me what are you doing ?” Said Akuma still didn’t notice the 3 new hero behind him.

 

“Trying to stall you until he comes” Said Batman while still dodging, his cape was burned a bit but other then that he was okay.

 

“He? who are you talking to” said akuma and felt somebody tapping his shoulder, when he turned around he see a frowning Superman.

 

....................

After 2 minutes Batman  was on a gargoyle watching city, Superman had to give a lot of autographs while Batman talking to local hero group and telling them get some sleep for training tomorrow.

 

“So tell me, did you talk to them?” Asked Batman Superman was right next to him now. 

“Yes I did, think they also need a guidance Bruce. You know, somebody that not just gonna teach them how to fight” Said Superman and started to float again and reached his hand to Batman. 

 

“Thanks for coming Clark” Said Bruce and shook Superman’s hand “Tell my regards to Lois.” 

To this Superman smiled and nodded and started to fly back to his home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the political tone if it offend you in anyway shape or form. Just like I said: I m writing what I've seen and try to be in the neutral side, hope you had fun reading.


	15. A wonderful woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NEW HERO APPROCHES :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long and I don't have a agenda with my works. Write your thoughts about the chapter if you want and happy readings.

**_2 WEEKS LATER_ **

 

Marinette was exhausted from fighting with this akuma, who called himself Gigantus and can make himself as big as he wants and fighting with a skyscraper was pretty hard considering he can shrunk himself at the spot and cause them to fall down and his akuma was nowhere to be found.

 

After 5 more minutes, the Gigantus  managed to capture Chloe and was about to take her miraculous  but at the last second Batman throwed a smoke bomb to akuma and distract him from taking the comb and when he let go of her she flew at them and thanked Batman.

 

“Batman what are we supposed to do? The lucky charm only gave me this tiara and I can’t found a way to use it” Said Marinette, in this training times Batman rarely saw her broke down again but looked like this monster was making her angrier by the second, probably because he was kicking buildings without worrying if there is people in it and yes, Batman was hearing a lot of dead reports so they needed to finish this quick.

 

“Don’t worry I figure it out and she is almost here” Said Batman and got a questioning look from team. But before they were able to ask him who did he call, they saw a giant hand was about to smack them. When everybody got ready for impact(except Batman) and closed their eyes, they heard a booming sound but didn’t feel anything. 

 

When Alya opened her eyes she saw a women on top of Batman, floating and holding the Gigantus’s hand without a problem. She turned and shoot a smile at Batman “How are you doing Batman?” Which Batman answered with “Took you long enough Princess”.

 

The Gigantus was in a shock, he couldn’t move his hand easily anymore and then he saw a woman floating in his face “Surrender now, or face the consequences” Said Diana and didn’t even surprised when Gigantus try to punch her. “Hard way it is then” she said as she started to fly around him and capture him with her lesso. When he shrunk down to be free, she fly to his face directly to punch him. Surprisingly, the akuma was a fast thinker and throw a punch at her which she captured mid air.

 

“I suggest you to stop” Said Diana but Gigantus threw her another punch, she catch his other hand too. After a solid 5 seconds Akuma understand that he couldn’t move his arms regardless of height or power, so he headbutted her, she didn’t even moved from her place, but the shock wave is felted around (Batman’s torn cape moved, as well as everybody’s hair) now was the time for princess and she headbutted the Akuma so hard, there was a crater behind him and the Akuma downed with a hard ‘thud’ noise.

 

“Ladybug, search for the Akumatized object. I’m waiting you all for training in one hour. Be in the headquarters” Said Batman and get on moving before journalists starting to pile up. Everybody knew he didn’t like talking to the press. 

 

“OH MY GOD!!! WONDER WOMAN you are my favorite idol… I’m sorry I’m getting like a fangirl” Said Alya quickly while brushing under her mask, but who could have blame her really. 

 

“I thought I was your idol Rena” said Marinette with a fake pouting face.

 

“Well, you are and also she is.. I-I mean” She stopped when she heard Ladybug laughing. “Don’t worry, I’m just joking” Said Marinette while miraculous cure was turning the city to its original state.

 

“Gods we could’ve use something like that against Darkseid” Said Wonder Woman, reminding everybody that she was there and not surprisingly, everybody was asking her question like “How long are you gonna stay here, can you tell batman to be less mean, wow that headbutt was so cool how did you get so powerful, can we take a picture please” and so on.

 

Diana didn’t have a problem with taking pictures but the time wasn’t in their side “Kids let’s take the picture in headquarters, this way Batman won’t be grumpy and I’ll answer to all your questions on the way, okey?” Said Diana then both Ladybug and Chat said “Are you gonna teach us?” at the same time,they were looking at her with awe in their eyes.( **Author note** this is from a drawing I saw in pinterest, here is the link of the drawing:  [ https://bit.ly/2KOXhcz  ](https://bit.ly/2KOXhcz)  /Sorry I couldn’t find the artist)

  
  


**_IN HEADQUARTERS_ **

 

“So, did the ‘ _ purrincess’  _ Told you when she is leaving?” asked Selina, while toying with a dummy head. 

“You know you don’t have to call her like Chat noir could. And you don’t need to be jealous.” Said Batman while writing Nightwing a list of equipments for himself, those batarangs were getting hard to contain especially every citizen who wanted a souvenir took them.   

“Me? Being jealous? Come on now Bruce, why would I be jealous of a self declared god?” Said Selina now full attention on Bruce while still dummy head in her hand.

“I don’t know Selina, but I remember you would eye her out quite, or am I mistaken and you have feelings for her?” Said Bruce while smiling her.

“Y-you actually made a joke and tease me at the same time. Call Clark it looks like Doomsday is back.” Said Selina without an inch of sarcasm, it was a really rare side to see Batman joking, it was even rarer to see him making a joke while in costume.

 

“Don’t make a big deal, here they come” Said Batman while watching the camera that was on the front door.

“uhhh. So if the boring one in here I’am out, do you want anything honey?” Said Selina while putting the dummy’s head back in it place.

 

“Look Selina, we only dated like four days or a week before what I thought would happen did happen, we were better of as teammates and just as friends and that is the end of the story, please stop making it a big deal.” Said Batman, now raised from his seat and next to Selina. Holding her hands.

 

“So how do you handle to be so awesome Wonder Woman ? I mean I can ofcourse understand this perfectly well, after all I also don’t have a secret identity.”

 

Batman’s hands were back out as soon as he head Queen bee’s  voice, he turned Selina and whispered “We can talk about it back at the hotel” and turned to the new comers.

 

“Welcome back team, today your trainer will be Wonder Woman, and I’ll be checking each of you.”

 

“Wait, really? THATS ROCK” Yelled Rena and suddenly realizing Batman was still there. “Umm, I mean it will be good to see new moves and stuff. Not that there is anything wrong with the ones you showed, just umm” 

 

“If you don’t wanted to be intimated than don’t make eye contact Rena” Said Wonder Woman while getting next to Batman “I learned that his glares are the worse parts, but other than that you all should be safe” She said while softly punching Batman in the arm.

 

“Wonder Girl is a bad influence on you” Said Batman, his arm was hurting bad but at least she didn’t do it with full power again (An incident that took place in the JL space tower witch ended with a big hole in a wall, an unconscious shazam and an apologizing Diana) 

 

“I thought I was the influencer” Said Diana while smiling and then she turned to Selina and put her arm forward to shook hands with her “I heard you were together again, congratulations and thank you, he was way more grumpy when you left”.

 

To this Selina smiled and shook Diana’s hand while eying Batman. “Wait, so you two are together!” Said Rena and looked to Queen bee with a knowing smile. “That means I’ve won! Pay up girl.” 

  
  


**_AFTER 30 MINUTES IN TRAINING_ **

 

Marinette found out that Batman and Wonder Woman was different in training by a lot. First off, Wonder Woman didn’t give take it too hard on them like Batman did, she was much more calm and supportive and would give them breaks more frequent witch Marinette thought was awesome. That ended when they got to fighting part.

 

Chloe never thought she would say this, but she would prefer Batman’s fighting methods such as “Left them bleeding or broken but not dead”. Wonder Woman was just violent and was teaching them straight up killing moves, granted she didn’t teach them how to brutally murder people, but the method  was apparent when Chat questioned her fighting style witch she answered with “If you ever wondered why I don’t have as much rivals as Batman or Superman, it’s because when I deal with them,  **I deal with them** ” 

 

After the initial “I kill my enemies” Part Nino thought Wonder Woman was not as cool as he initially thought but she still made some improvements to the team, specially to himself and Chloe.   While Batman was also a weapon expert, he himself even said Wonder Woman was better with weapons Witch made Wonder Woman laugh and told him “I thought I was winning 130- 120 on hand to hand” to this Batman replied with “ The last 5 doesn't count. I was out of hospital that time” witch only made Wonder Woman smile wider.

 

**_AT THE END OF THE TRAINING_ **

 

“Well that was fun, I hope I didn’t push you guys too hard?” Said Wonder Woman while looking at the kids who were rubbing their shoulders and muscles. 

 

“Nope, Batman usually harder on us” Said Carapace while helping Rena with placing dummies. 

 

“Well then I’ll be on my way have a nice nigh-” 

 

“Wait a minute princess, you can’t just tease us go away with it” Said Selina and everybody turned their heads to her, questioning her.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t quite understand” Said Diana.

“Remember when you said you have a going rivalry with Batman on the hand to hand combat? Well, how about you guys get in a one on one and everybody in here can finally see you without holding back?” said Selina and immediately Paris’s finest’s look at the Batman and Diana with hope and excitement in their eyes. 

When even Diana looked at Batman like saying “C’mon now, at least for the kids” he knew he had to fight.

“Alright then, get on the dojo” said Batman and got back to a table with his equipments on it to get his gloves and his cape.

 

**_AFTER 9 MINUTES_ **

 

Marinette thought the reason for Batman’s non lethal(sorta) fighting style was because he didn’t learned them due to being, well lethal. She couldn’t be more wrong and she actually understand the meaning of holding back, she always thought the animes Chat liked was stupid because people in them always said they were holding back for some reason. In Batman's case, he would be a serial killer **at least**  if he would use those moves.

 

Batman was as brutal as Wonder Woman, while she definitely drop her power a lot to be fair in fight, Batman was throwing punches,kicks, dodging in the right time and use her power against her with punishing moves and they were really getting in a flow as both of them can block half of the moves other person does, but Batman knew how to play his game, he got infront a dummy and said “I thought you were immortal princess, you are getting old and slow” witch made her angry and bolt at him, Batman ducked it at the last second and her hand stuck in the dummy’s head when she turned around she found that batman was still ducking and try to get away so when she try to step on him, she didn’t expect him to turn on the ground, get up and swing his cape at her face. 

 

Normally this swinging cape tactic wouldn’t be work on her even when he did it 3 times in row(Batman: arkham games stunning move in fighting and for those of you wondering what it is:  [ https://bit.ly/324BF1e ](https://bit.ly/324BF1e) ) But this time she smelled something and she started to get dizzy.

Only thing she saw before getting blacked out was the first punch and she could only feel the rest but couldn’t see them, and the last thing she felt was a really hard punch on her jaw. 

 

After she start to get conscious she saw that Batman was breathing heavily ten steps away from where she was and she understand that she did lost the battle. “Uhh.. What the hell was in your cape Br-BATMAN!! She snapped herself immediately and saw Batman shooting a disappointed look at her, well on her credit she was just getting awake and she had a big headache that was getting away slowly. “Damn, okay I’m definitely not gonna talk back to you no more Batman” said Chloe.


	16. A family visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT HELL IS THAT ?” Yelled chloe while covering her ears like everybody did in room.
> 
>  
> 
> When they moved to the next room to investigate the sound, they found out it was the sound of a plane which was looking more like a spaceship. While inspecting the plane marinette saw a dark human looking figure in the cockpit and start yelling him to stop the engine. Surprisingly the figure did stop the engine and when she got a better look at the cockpit she saw that this figure was Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might feel like a filler and it kinda is, comment it if you want something to be changed slightly. And I made my writing style a bit different.

**_OUTSIDE OF THE HEADQUARTERS_ **

 

“Thanks for coming Diana” Said Bruce while walking side by side with her, she was looking to the stars. 

 

“We told you already bruce, you just need to ask and we will be here” Said Diana, thought he was talking about monster earlier.

 

“Not just because of the monster Diana, I’m also thanking for… talking to Selina” Said Batman, he usually wouldn’t have a problem talking about Selina with his teammates, but it was still awkward when he was talking to his ex. 

 

“She is great for you Bruce and if helped to break the ices between us, than I’m as happy as I can be. Besides, remember the time when we told Clark that we broke up and he just said it took longer than expected? When thinking over, I think we both too knew it wouldn’t last long.”

 

“You are right… Anyway, have a safe flight.Goodbye.” Said Batman. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  She said and took on flying. 

  
  


**_NEXT DAY_ **

 

The day was normal so far, Marinette was training with Chat as usual, but this time Chat was acting differently. While he normally tease her, make bad puns and be loud, today he was nervous and besedes not doing any bad puns, he was checking the clock on the wall regularly and distract himself because of it. 

“What’s wrong chaton? Do you have an appointment or something? ” asked Marinette.

“Huh? Oh no, well yes. But I don’t want it to be in the way of training.” Said Chat.

“Well if you say so. But I would take the appointment to get out of here” Said Marinette while eying Alya and Chloe, their fighting was more vocal than physical and it was really annoying  everybody. 

 

while they were talking they heard a really loud booming sound. 

 

“WHAT HELL IS THAT ?” Yelled chloe while covering her ears like everybody did in room.

 

When they moved to the next room to investigate the sound, they found out it was the sound of a plane which was looking more like a spaceship. While inspecting the plane marinette saw a dark human looking figure in the cockpit and start yelling him to stop the engine. Surprisingly the figure did stop the engine and when she got a better look at the cockpit she saw that this figure was Batman.

 

“He better have a good reason to not inform us about this” Said Chloe while staring deadly to Batman.

When Batman get out to the ship, they saw there was somebody else with him, it was a boy that if Marinette needed to guess 10 years old. 

 

While Batman got close to them they saw that he was thinner and shorter and he said something Batman never said which was “Hey guys how is it goin? Sorry about the ship” and Chat immediately pulled his weapon and half yelled “who are you?” to the stranger.To his credit, Chat thought at the moment that ‘Whoever take Batman down and then steal his clothes must be a really dangerous guy’ which surprise surprise, everybody except Marinette thought the same thing to different extents and also draw their weapon.

 

The guy who tried to look like Batman shocked at first but then let out a laugh and then said “Relax guys I’m not the real one, I’m nightwing and this is Robin”Nightwing pointed to the kid next to him.

 

“Don’t worry they are with me, if you don’t want to train anymore you can go” They heard real Batman’s voice at the end of the hangar he wasn’t wearing any of his gear, instead he was wearing a two-piece suit with black gloves and a black balaclava. Needless to say he wasn’t looking like a hero( **_I really want a art piece of this scene but I’m broke and talentless :(_ **   ) 

 

“And we know you are the real Batman because ?” Said Chloe while looking sceptical to his suit.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t talk back to me no more miss  Bourgeois” Said Batman without  looking at her, his full attention was on Nightwing or as Marinette was starting to think as 'Batman but smiles like Chat noir.'

 

“Hello father.”  Said the kid and went on reports about Gotham, Marinette thought she heard good enough bad publicity about city till the boy starting to report. 

 

After Robin finished Alya took a step further and said “Jesus, why is there still people living there?” She was clearly in shock because she thought she did her homework about Gotham and Batman but clearly her sources were either intentionally leaving details or they were under some foreigner powers regarding the media.

 

“Well Gotham in its sunny days, so a lot of crooks rather stay at home than getting a heatstroke” Said Nightwing while shoving Batman the list of new equipments.

 

Chloe got close to Alya and take her to a corner trying not to get attentions. “So, you did your search wider than us that’s for sure. What do you know about this Nightwing guy?” Asked Chloe, she still didn’t trust these two at all. 

 

“Well, I know he was the first Robin.”

“What is a Robin?” Asked Chloe.

“The little kid in the room. There is a number of them but nobody sure how much.” Said Alya, the team was too busy to hear reports about Gotham and Batman was also checking his new suit, so nobody paid them mind.

“I knew there was a lot of things wrong with him but this is too much don’t you agree?” Said Chloe.

“Well to an extent, yes.”

“Any other things about this Nightwing?” Asked Chloe.

“Well, I heard that he is protector of another really bad city in America called  Blüdhaven . Oh and a lot of people say he has an amazing butt.” Said Alya while giggling. 

“Seriously? I thought you were with Carapace.” Said Chloe.

“I am. And I’m only saying things I read online.” Said Alya in a defensive manner and stared intensely at Chloe, ‘she just needs a match to explode’ thought Chloe and backed down she didn’t intent to fight right now any way.

 

Both of them got back to the group. After a bit of inspection Batman took the new suit and gadgets and turn to duo.

 

“Thank you for delivery, if you don’t have anything else to do in cave you can stay here” Said Batman and start to move to the mens changing room or as Chat like to call ‘Kwami feeding cabinets’. 

 

After a quick change of clothes, Batman was back to the middle of the room where Robin was arguing with Queen bee and soon to the whole miraculous team.

 

“You little shit you have no right to tell us how to do our job when you have no idea how hard it is” Said Chloe pointing at his face and bending a bit to point out the height difference. 

 

“It shows you have no right to be a hero too” Said Damian, he wasn’t really scared, he fought against bigger enemies and came out victorious after all. “If you really are considering yourself as ‘Superhero’ then you should act like one.”

 

“Well we are in break time and on training” Said Nino, he didn’t like the kid at all but he knew how to talk to annoying kids.

 

“Heroes don’t have break times you all should have been training right now.” Said Damian while looking at Nino’s eyes directly.

 

“Leave them alone Robin, they finished their scheduled training today and so far I only saw improvements.” said Batman. He was wearing his new suit, the suit was looking like much more focused on armor than flexibility and Marinette pointed out.

 

“Wouldn’t be hard to move in that costume Batman?” 

“No, it’s made with titanium dipped tri-weave liquid body armor instead of fibers. It will make me move faster, hit harder and absorb more force than normally I can. And suit design to take a lot of G force so I can use a more powerful grapple hook” Said Batman( **Batman arkham knight suit** )  and turned to the Nightwing “Is A made the changes I want ?” 

“Yep, but we didn’t just stop with that, take a look at this” Nightwing said and pushed a button on his belt, suddenly plane started to work again and opened it’s rear entrance. After the entrance fully opened they saw the plane was full of crates.

“You didn’t” Said Batman while looking at the Nightwing again.

“Yes we did. And it took a hell of a time to broke down Batwing so you are going to take it” Said nightwing while smiling at Batman.

“He is lying father, the Batwing’s main body is in the closed head of the plane, those are the wings and stabilizer of the wings along with machine guns and other rockets” 

After a couple seconds of silence Batman turned to them and asked “Why did you bring the wing and not the Batmobile ?” 

“Well first, this city is more crowded than Gotham city at night and also there isn’t a big billionaire who only care for his city and lastly neither I nor A was sure about the city to be okay about the Batmobiles abusive nature.” Said Nightwing while holding his hands behind him.

 

“Jesus christ, can we use this plane too?” Asked Chat noir, he was so excited about the plane he couldn’t stop in one spot. 

While Batman was about to tell him no, alarm bells start to go off.

 

“Akuma!” Yelled Marinette to get everybody’s attention. “Let’s go, Batman we will inform you if we need help” she said. But while she was about to throw her yoyo her earrings start to signal. 

 

“You all been in your costumes of too long, go and get recharge, we all be going to the center” Said Batman and get in the Plane.

 

Miraculous team rushed to the changing rooms while Nightwing get in the plane along with Robin.

 

Batman give Nightwing a curious look when he start to move stuff from cabinet like searching something. When finally Nightwing get a briefcase out under the chairs Batman raised him an eyebrow which Dick saw.

 

“My Nightwing costume, bad guys in Gotham are getting more suspicious about my originality, even the voice changer doesn’t convince them much and if they saw me next to you with Bat costume, it might be the last straw” He said and move to the bathroom to also change.                  


	17. THE FINALE:  PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only going to say this once so please don’t interrupt me. Since I come here I only saw improvements from all of you, even though we had our fights, all of you still turned out better than I’ve expected and you showed me your determination for the job.” Said Batman and looked to Catwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the finale 3 parts ( almost surely) and one '5 years later' kinda think so I can make the story 20 chapter long.

**_1 week later_ **

 

Léo and his crew hit the jewelry store right at 03:00 AM, it was quiet and they wanted to keep it that way.

 

“Alright boys, start your cutters and bag up as much as you can” Said Léo and got to the back side of the store to look for goods in there. 

 

While he was currently looking for a way to open the little vault in the manager's office he heard a thud above his head but when he looked up there was nothing.

 

Since it was night and the new big hero in the town was worrying he get to the front and told his crew to hurry up. 

 

He really didn’t want this hit to be bust but when he looked back to the manager’s office, he saw a necklace he didn’t see it before. 

 

It was beautiful and from the looks of it, that necklace was expensive as hell. So he get in to pocket it and when he was looking at the necklace he heard  yellings from the store front. 

 

When he go to the front in order to see what the hell is going on, he saw that 5 new figure was in the store and  while they still wore colorful costumes, they were staring them like predators. It wasn’t like before Léo did fight with duo before in a gang fight but they weren’t like that before. Before they would still want you to surrender like the good cops they are, now they were looking like daring them to breath without permission.

 

 They were sharper than before and before he could do anything  they attacked and his man didn’t really had any chance, after 5 to 8 seconds later the fight was over and heroes were victorious. 

 

since he couldn’t fight with even one of them fairly, he tried to back down to office silently, he thought he could get out from a window or just hide in there, but in the little corridor that connected manager’s office to store front he bumped to somebody and when he turned while swinging his fist, 

Batman catched the fist half way and headbutt him, knocking him down.( Just to give you info about it, the jewelry store is the one in payday 2 Ukrainian job map)

 

**_At The Rooftop_ **

 

The team was high fiving each other because of their performance, they were much more faster,coordinated and powerful in fights now thanks to Batman.

 

“So what does he want from us?” Asked Queen Bee while standing next to Alya.

“I’m not too sure either, he just said he needs to see us in the base” Said Marinette, there was something wrong with this massage, he wouldn’t only wrote to her. So they got in the base extra careful.

 

They found Batman in the middle of the.training area, Catwoman was next to him with the biggest smile they ever saw on her face, and to top that it looked like a genuine one instead of her usual wicked one and she was playing with something on her neck, under her suit.

 

“Thank you for being here and sorry because I interrupt your petrol” Said Batman and cleared his throat. 

“I’m only going to say this once so please don’t interrupt me. Since I come here I only saw improvements from all of you, even though we had our fights, all of you still turned out better than I’ve expected and you showed me your determination for the job.” Said Batman and looked to Catwoman. 

She was listening him too and gave him a nod like she was conforming something without using words ‘How familiar’ thought Marinette, just like she and her Chaton did, even before he propose to her (Writer is bad at romance).

“That being said I want all of you to do something for me, a last line you could say, it is not that necessary but it would make me… happy and more comfortable.” Said Batman with a smile. 

“Okay akuma you had a good run on convincing us but all the world knows Batman doesn’t smile or be happy so just drop it” Said Chloé and got her weapon. After her Chat and Alya was tempting too, and it only made Catwoman let out a loud laugh.

“Don’t worry kids, before you were here I had a chance to look behind the mask and it’s definitely him” Said Selina and start to play with Chats hair, he wouldn’t admit it, but the action did make him feel better, not like of Ladybug, but much more like a mother-y way(for his lack of better terms). 

 

“If your talking is finished, I want all of you to make an oath right now.” Said Batman.

“Umm, for what exactly ?” Asked Carapace and then did a 180 when he sensed his girlfriends(and Batmans) eyes on him “I-I mean there is nothing wrong with it of course” he said hastily.

 

“It is a tradition in my house, something I get use to it and something I feel would be a appropriate ending for your training” Said Batman and get his right arm up. 

“If any of you feel uneasy about it, you don’t have to do it” said Batman and surprised a little when none of them moved.

“I think everybody in here is okay with it Batman.” Said Marinette with a small smile and raised her right hand while putting her left hand upside to Batman’s. 

Everybody did the same, to this Batman smiled. 

“Repeat after me, I will fight against crime and corruption and I will never swerve from the path of righteousness. I will only use what I learned for helping others.”  

 

Everybody repeat the words, this took a imaginary load off of Batman’s shoulders.

“Thank you all.” Said Batman and took his hand back. “I will need to clean this base and close it down, I’m sorry but you guys are only honorable members of Justice League” Said Batman and get a big awws from heroes.

“We were just getting use to it man.” Said Carapace while Chat was rubbing his shoulder in a supportive manner.

Marinette however wanted to know something else “Does all of this mean you are going back?”

“My main objective was training you two and I completed my duty with more than my intentions.” Said Batman and smiled to the group.

**_After 5 minutes of sadness_ **

 

Everyone offered helping batman with clean up and he accept it, while everybody was doing some cleaning, Rena get close  to Catwoman, who was putting broken dummy parts to their place and said “I’m sorry Catwoman but what happened to you? I never saw you smile like that and this long”

 

Catwoman turned to her while still smiling “Well, let’s just say before you guys were here Batman gave me another chance and this time I gave him the right answer.” 

 

While Rena didn’t understand anything Selina smiled even brighter when she saw that, Batman was watching her and smiled to her. 


	18. THE FINALE: PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But her powerful abilities didn’t stop Chat from trying to cataclysm her anyway, which she just find it annoying and as a result she just RIPPED THE FUCKING EIFFEL TOWER AND SWUNG AROUND RANDOMLY.

**_At Alice’s Room_ **

 

Alice was fixing her Batman poster in her room, she cannot lie, she was having the worst kind of crush to Batman, especially since he got to Paris.

 

She always thought the local heroes was cool and all, but she went overboard with Batman:

She would always adore the hero because he was soo cool in her eyes, all black, silent and muscley type, but after he got here her innocent looking crush got to a creepy daydreaming of flying with him, eating with him and going to sexual adventures with him. 

 

When she finished cleaning her Batman posters, she got out to meet up with a friend while checking the ladyblog every 2 minutes or so.

 

While she was on her way to their regular coffee shop, she got a message from her friend.

 

“ _ Alice, trust me it’s broke my heart to write this instead of telling you directly, but I’m in a hurry.  _

_ Your crush to Batman took a really bad turn, I wanted to stick with you, not like others because I thought you would get over it, but since you start to risk both mine and your life in order to get a close glimpse of him, I am sorry, but till your obsession with Batman ends, this friendship is over.Please believe me, I don’t want it to end too.But you need to understand you can’t risk your life for some metal shurikens of his Alice! When your obsession ends I’ll be the fist one to comeback to you, that its if you want. Your bff, Emma _ .” 

 

Alice was heartbroken, ‘Why’ She thought, she was saved by Batman twice and her friend didn’t so maybe they couldn’t see her side thought Alice, she was about to cry, but then she heard a grund shooking scream and her phone buzzed with a new alarm, an akuma alarm.

 

She rushed to the fighting place to look for Batman again, her blonde hair was getting tangled but she didn’t care.

When she got to the fighting place she seek for Batman, and saw him trying to escort civilians out of the giant way. 

She wanted to run at him, she was sure if he would listen to her, he could love her back. But there was a 20 meters giant between them, of course it didn’t scare her, she was sure he would save her, and the worse idea she would have thought come to her mind, She got close to the giant before she could chance her mind.

 

…………..

 

Batman and Queen Bee was helping as many people as they could, the giant was tearing things up without care. 

 

When Batman was about to done he saw one of his most ‘passionate’ fangirl, getting close to the giant’s foot, he didn’t had time to think, if he was slow the giant would easily squash her without even noticing.

 

He told Queen Bee to throw him to the girl and captured Alice with seconds apart of the giants falling to his knees, he didn’t let go until they were in a secure area, a rooftop away from the now ending fight. When they got there Alice was holding him like a secure line and he had to move her back.

He was really angry to this girl, while he did deal a number of ‘Fans’ In the past, it didn’t let him down any less, that was one of the bad things about being a symbol he supposed, people would risk their lives to get a autograph.

“Look Alice, this is the eighth time you are endangering your life for a autograph or photo, stop this while you can.” Said Batman and gave her one of his original Batarangs “If that is the only reason for you to risk your life, then take it and stop endangering yourself” He said. 

……….

 

Alice thought ‘that’s it, it’s either now or never’ and tried to kiss Batman, she thought it wouldn’t be that hard, since he was so close to her and she could focus herself to his lips easily. But it turn out he was faster than she thought and hold her mid way. 

“What are you doing Alice?” Asked Batman and Alice just losted. Normally she is cool headed and cheerful and she could hardly call herself shy, it was her, made the first move on her first crush after all. That all personality downgraded hard. She just start to mumble about her love to Batman.

………………

 

Marinette thought she could only saw a moment like that in movies, she was feeling sorry for the girl but at the same time Marinette was disgusted a bit when she said “Age doesn’t really matter to me”. ‘Like c’mon now, it’s pretty bad you have a crush on him of all people, at least don’t say that.’ thought Marinette. But Batman didn’t seem to shock too much, he putted his hand to Alice’s shoulder and start to explain why was she wrong and why she needed to stop.

 

It was a difficult scene for Marinette, she both felt sorrow for the girl and disgusted a bit.

After Batman done. Alice just exploded.

 

“I bet I can make you more happy than that slut Cat!!! Why you have to be the only guy who would say no to a young and good looking girl? Aren’t you man enough?”

 She yelled with tears running like rivers. Marinette understand that while her actions were creepy, she did love him. 

…………….

After her outburst was over Chat got to the building and offer her a lift off. 

The once cute and attractive face of her was now in ruins, she thought she losted everything:

Her friends, her dignity, her love and her look. 

‘Is this how a superhero should  act?’ she thought while she was ripping posters of Batman, than she understand that half of those photos were photoshopped, Batman was not just cold outside but inside too. He was so heartless he shouldn’t be a hero, he would be a great villain she thought.

And while she was ripping the posters and crying, she didn’t see the purple butterfly that just flyed to batarang she had in her pocket.

“Hello Hero, I’m Hawkmoth, you thought since Batman was a loved hero he would care for you, but he is a villain for you and I can help you on your way of destroying him. All I want is the miraculouses of the Chat noir and Ladybug, what do you say?” Said Hawkmoth, already knowing she was ready to transform. “I would love to Hawkmoth.”

\--------------

 

Batman was in the Batwing when he got the call. “Batman there is an akuma with a really strong power, we need your help” Said Chat over the comm witch made Batman immediately tense up, he was leaving because they wouldn’t need him no more. 

While he was going to the signal Chat told him to, he tried to talk to league and learned that there was a natural disaster in India and a lot of league members(including the first seven) had to go there, while other most powerful members were off the planet.

When he get close to the place he heard a large booming sound, he recognized it as a sound barrier booming which only a handful people he knew were be able to do.

When he looked down he saw an exact replica of the flash but with a deep purple costume and pink(almost white) skin.

he got down next to Ladybug and asked about the case in the hand.

“We aren’t too sure either, she was cyborg first and when we got her next to seine river she turned to Aquaman.” Said Marinette.

Batman was really worried right now, because it was clear that she was just playing with them. Even Queen Bee’s speed was nothing next to Flash after all.

 ‘Well then I think that will be on me’ thought Batman and turned to Ladybug with all seriousness “distract her for 1 minute” he said and grappled to the nearest building. “League, it’s code alpha red, I repeat code alpha red  teleport red destroyer to my location right now.” After he said that he heard yet another boom from below and saw that it was the Batwing and a really amused looking Wonder Woman.

…………....

The team was about to done, this akuma was just too powerful, she couldn’t change hero fast but she didn’t have to when she could just be superman or somebody else from league.

But her powerful abilities didn’t stop Chat from trying to cataclysm her anyway, which she just find it annoying and as a result she just  RIPPED THE FUCKING EIFFEL TOWER AND SWUNG AROUND RANDOMLY. 

 

When Hawkmoth’s pressure was getting annoying she finally got serious and turned into Superman. She then start to beat them to a pulp while media record it, and she thought it was the greatest time of her life. 

After couple seconds of beating the shit out of Paris finest she start to move for their items, first one was Queen Bee, after her, she took Rena’s and Carapace’s miraculous too. Only then she start to move for Ladybug and Chat. 

While Ladybug was barely could stand Chat was infront of her.She knew Chat was about to run at the Akuma and tried to stop him “Chat, please don’t” She said while panting hardly. 

To this Chat turned to her and cleared the cut on her forehead “As long as you are alive, we will win Bugaboo” Chat said and kissed her on her lips.

 

When Chat hear the haunting laughter of akuma he turned around and moved to a defensive position, he knew as long as she was Superman his best bet would be blocks and dodges. But when he was ready for the beating, a rally big robot fell out from the sky right in front of the Chat.

 

“Chat take her and go, we will need her” Yelled Batman and throw a punch at the akuma, witch to everybody's surprise, it actually stop her and throw her to the next building.

“Come on Chat run” Said Batman and got ready for the akumas next attack. Chat take Ladybug in a bride style and run.

Hero was walking out of the debris of the building while shocked, she was looking at her hands and couldn’t understand why was she bleeding.

“What did you do to me you EVILL” yelled akuma and then transform to Wonder Woman once again. ‘Hallucination then’ thought Batman and let her get close enough, when the timing was right he shoot a gas from his right hand, she couldn’t breathe for a good 20 seconds and when she opened her eyes she saw 8 more of the robot, while she would have changed to something normally she couldn’t stop her anger and couldn’t think straight so she just attacked the fist one she saw. 

She would break them all but there was always another one, after she fighted for what felt like half an hour she could hardly stand.

“The-they-they aren’t real right?” she said and confirm it when none of the robots attacked her. 

She got up and walked to a random one “So you can stop everybody with this robot huh? then let’s try something new” she said and she turned herself to Batman  as soon as she took his form she felt sharp pains all around her body and the effect of the gas was losing. She turned to the last robot and said “Now I know every move you would have made, let’s dance little birdie” to this Batman opened up the robot and got out with something in his hand.

“I can’t beat myself easily, but I know how to make it more easy he said and throw her a necklace he had in his hand, it was one of those necklaces that you can put two photos in it and when she looked the photos, she felt incredibly sad and depressed like she did something really wrong even thought she didn’t know who was this guy and woman she was almost about to cry for some reason.

“Don’t worry you don’t need to know who they are” said Batman and pushed a button in his belt. “I know them and that’s enough, he said and the glass case that was holding the photos cracked leaving scars along the faces of this two people and then burned their faces completely and this was too much for her and she start to go in a shock, while Batman called Ladybug and said the same was about to happen to him and be hurry. And with those words Batman collapsed. Burning of the photo was planted to his brain so much he didn’t need to see it happen. 

 

**_AFTER 5 MINUTES_ **

 

Batman felt a hand on his face and when he opened his eyes he realised Selina was trying to woke him up. 

“Selina?” Asked Bruce in a even deeper voice, “Oh thank god you are awake” Said Selina and kissed him.

After a couple of seconds she also slap him. “What was that for?” Asked Batman, he was hardly standing up. “That’s for almost killing yourself” Said Selina and helped him to get up. When he got up he saw the girl that started all of it. 

“Wait here please.” Said Batman and tried to walk toward the girl, who at the moment was apologizing for everything  while Ladybug was trying to comfort her.

“I’m stupid for thinking something like that that would happen, but I was desperate and I shouldn’t-”

“You shouldn’t act out so quickly, but everybody do mistakes in their lives, just be sure to get a lesson out of it” Said Batman and raised his arm in front to help her up. Just when she hesitantly hold his hand they heard a really big booming sound, actually they heard a lot of them. 

And to this Batman smiled and said “Looks like cavaralys finally here”.

First one to touched the ground was Superman, after him was Wonder Woman, and them Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Flash come who had a bagel in his mouth.

They looked like they were coming from a disaster, their hair was messed up and their costumes was either ripped or tattered and some of them were breathing loudly. 

………

After Batman explained that everything was okay, newly comed heroes signed deeply and gathered for photos and autographs for the children.

 

Alice was feeling really bad while she was going back to her home, yes she was genuinely felt bad for turning in to an akuma, but even after that she still didn’t have anybody to talk, her parents were probably try to understand but she doubt they would do anything aside that. 

While she was thinking this, she heard a voice calling her “ALICE, ALICE wait up!” When she turned around she found her best friend Emma was running to her. 

When Emma catch up to her she hugged her really hard and start to tell her how bad she felt when she became an akuma and how wrong she was about abandoning her. 

Alice start to comfort her when Emma started to cry, “Calm down Emma, heroes took care of it and I felt like I just throw a big ass punch to my problems” Said Alice and hugged her back. They stand like that for a while and when they separate Emma hit Alice’s arm, it wasn’t really forceful but it did hurt a bit. 

“ Ouch, what was that for now?” Alice said, “ For having a creepy crush that you choose over our friendship” Said Emma, and Alice thought she was way cuter when she was pouting like that.

 

**_ALICE’S ROOM_ **

Alice was clearing her room from the photos on the ground, while she was at it, she was sad because there wasn’t any photos left in a good condition, but she was also glad that she at least didn’t ripped any photos of Emma, she thought that her hormones would be calmed down after Batman rejected her, but nooo they found a new target right away and this person was her best friend ‘GREATTTT’ She thought and then heard a knocking in her window, which made her jump like a cat. 

 

When she got the courage to open the window saw that Batman was stand in the ledge of the window and asked her if he could come in.

“I know that you might feel cheated by the world, but please understand that it was doomed from the start. And don’t feel bad for yourself because of it, move along and I’m sure there would be somebody new and better.” He said and handled her a photo of all the heroes and herself in the middle, she didn’t remember a moment like that but then saw the flash who was holding her.

 

“I guess I already found somebody else.”Said Alice and showed Emma’s photo in her hand, “ That’s a better choose for 17 years old” Said Batman while smiling and jumped from Alice’s window.     ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close, write your ideas about next chapter if you want. and sorry for any typos I m in a rush.


	19. THE FINALE:  PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is a really short part but I couldn't really think anything to put in it, I chaned some things so it would be easier to read

**_AT THE TRAINING AREA_ **

 

Batman was about to done in the headquarters, he just have to punch to codes to shut the base down and get on his plane with Selina.

 

“Damn, I hope she didn’t bored there” Thought Batman and then felt like somebody was watching him, he turned back quickly and saw a elderly man was standing behind him, he was wearing a hawaiian looking shirt and had an amusing look in his eyes. 

 

“ _ Sorry if I scared you Batman _ ” Said elderly while still grinning. While Batman thought he might be an intruder, he didn’t do anything yet.

“Just surprised you passed the alarms.” Said Batman, still holding to his cold manners.

“ _ Well, we were in the same school with your master Katso after all _ ” Said Fu witch Batman raised his brow with a questioning look in his eyes.

“How did you know one of my masters was Katso?”Asked Batman finally. 

“ _ I’m sure Katso talked to you about mysterious ways of life's work, my name is Fu by the way mister Bruce _ ” Said Fu, and cut his about to come out question with the answer.

“ _ Your fighting style was looking clearly influenced by him, and when I asked him about it he said he only accepted one American student long time ago _ ” Said Fu and turned his back to him. 

“ _ I’m sorry, but is there some water please? _ ” Asked Fu and Batman got him a cup from one of the refreshment machines (Since Diana called the machine like that one time, they stuck with it) 

“What do you want exactly Mister Fu?” Asked Batman, he still needed to catch a plane and didn’t want to delay it. 

“ _ Well, it is not only me actually _ ” He said and opened shirts pocket, a tiny head popped out from it and smiled to Batman, it was a tiny cat themed creature and then 4 more of them popped out, all with different colour patterns, and styles. Batman knew they were the kwamis the heroes used, all of them start to float next to Fu.

“ _ When I choose the miraculous holders, I chose them by their willingness to helping others, but anything other than that is unfortunately to luck, yes they have superpowers but their enemies have it also and after all the miraculouses can only power them up so much. I know that was a problem from the start but I didn’t have a chose, and then you saw the problem too and come here willing to help. I’m sure you made them better fighters and also better people, that is why we are here to thank you _ ” Said Fu with a determined look and took a bow with all the kwamis,his look slowly melted to happiness as he saw Batman took off his mask and did the same.

“I’m most honored, but my help wouldn’t be possible if you didn’t choose the right people for the job” Said Batman and then turned to his opened up briefcase with a fancy suit in it. “I can say you do want them to succeed at capturing this Hawkmoth, I’m sure they will” Said Batman and turned to him once more “This build will be locked down in the next one minute, please tell Master Katso my regards” Said Batman and move to the door, Dick was waiting him in the car.

“ _ I will _ ” Said Fu silently.


End file.
